Manipulation
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Plain and boring are just a few words to describe Kagome and her life. But what if a dark tattoo artist stepped in and changed all of that? What would she do? Warning: Extreme perversion inside. Read at your own risk!
1. Manipulation

Loosely based on the short story Empathy by Brian Hodge

Just a note for you all. On the time thing Japan's a.m. and p.m. is reverse to the U.S. due to the different times zones. So 3 a.m. is actually 3 in the afternoon in Japan not 3 in the morning. Just an FYI.

I give you this as a Christmas gift if you do that sort of thing. Happy Holidays and will see you soon. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

It was just another day in the life of one Higurashi Kagome as she slid the key into the lock of the antique book store. Another day of the mundane; opening the store, turning on the lights, setting up the till, putting books away that didn't get put away the night before, checking the shipping and receiving log, and checking for any phone messages. Today like every other day was just the same; dull, boring, monotonous, repetitive and any other adjective that described her life. Hence why she worked in the book store.

Here in this dusty old store; where the scent of old paper permeated one's senses, she could get lost into the world of fantasy and pretend that her life was exciting. One hour she could be Marie Antoinette; ruling France, indulging in the extravagances of an eighteenth century life, and dressing in only the finest clothing the era had to offer then being put to the guillotine for treason. Okay so maybe not that part of her life but the rest was interesting.

Or perhaps she could be Joan of Arc. Leading an army, pushing out the English, fighting for her life, and all by the time she was seventeen years old. At seventeen she was just an average boring high schooler, with average grades, and few friends to speak of; where Joan of Arc had a whole army at her disposal… although she too had a rather nasty demise.

It didn't matter one way or the other how they died; what did matter was that their life was so interesting and exciting they managed to live on in the history books. No one would write a book about her life; nothing exciting ever happened to her nor would she ever dare take the risk to make her life exciting… it was much to frightening; the world outside her little bubble.

Kagome looked up from her book on Lady Jane Gray when she heard the small tinkling sound of the bell. "Good morning." She stated politely to the man; that reeked of danger and excitement. She watched him through her lashes and wondered what kind of man he was? His dark inky black hair braided straight down his back to his waist. His dark eyes; so dark they nearly matched the raven color of his hair. She could easily see his powerful muscles shifting and moving under his shirt as he wandered around the store searching for who knew what.

As dark and dangerous as he looked his clothing said otherwise for the most part. Dark blue levi's following the curves of powerful legs, heavy black boots adorning his feet, and a white tee shirt conforming to his broad upper body. She had to admit that he was very attractive in that deadly dangerous sort of way.

She blushed slightly when he glance over at her and quickly ducked her head back into her book; pretending to read and hoping he didn't catching her gawking at him like a piece of meat. She silently cursed her luck when she heard the sound of heavy booted feet come to a stop in front of the counter; then his deep rich baritone voice hit her ears and she was sure she was going to die. It was so rich and thick; it felt as if it had curled around her entire being prickling her flesh like a million little spiders crawling all over her body.

"Excuse me Miss."

She looked up at him and smiled a small shy smile. "Can I help you?" Her voice sounded distant and strained to her ears; causing her clear her throat in an attempt to bring it back to herself. "I mean can I help you?" She repeated as she locked stares with him.

Naraku smirked at her. "Do you have a book on the ancient art of tattooing?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly before she shook her head to clear it of her sudden wandering thoughts on whether he had tattoos and if so where on his body they were located.

He watched her shake her head and sighed in annoyance. "Well do you know where I could find one then?" He questioned with an agitated drum of his fingers on the counter.

She shook her head again. "No… I mean yes." She mentally slapped herself for being acting so stupid in front of him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon her. "Well which is it? Do you or don't you know where I can find one?" He bit out darkly.

"I mean yes we have a few over there in the ancient arts section." She stepped off of the bar stool, smoothed out her navy blue skirt, and led him to the section. She skimmed the shelves until she found what he was looking for. "Right here." She pointed to the third shelf from the top of the bookcase. "We have three for you to choose from."

Naraku looked down at the rather plain girl, with her plain navy blue knee length skirt, plain white button down shirt tucked into the skirt with a plain black belt around her thin waist. Plain black hose adorned her legs; which were obviously long, with plain black pumps on her small feet. Her hair was pulled up and slicked back tightly into a plain bun; not a single strand out of place, and held together by a plain black rubber band. Hell even her face was plain; not an ounce of makeup to accentuate a single thing; and her voice, it was as plain as water. Had he been walking down the street and passed her by he would have never noticed her as she seemed to blend into the blandness of life.

"If what you are looking for isn't here I can do a search for it in our database and have it shipped to you if you would like."

He gave her a curt nod and watched her make her way back to her seat at the counter. Heck even her walk was plain and boring. He snorted to himself then turned to the books on the shelf and scanned the three books she had pointed out.

A deep evil grin pulled on his lips when he found exactly what he was looking for and it only took seven stores to find it. He plucked the book from the shelf and made his way to the counter where little miss plain Jane sat with a her plain ol' nose buried into a book. She was so dull and seemingly withdrawn that he was certain he could walk out of the store without paying for the book and she would do nothing to stop him nor would she even bother calling the cops. To throw such a wrench into her plain old life would most likely scare her to death.

He set the book on the counter and waited for her plain brown eyes to look up at him.

"Will that be all?" Kagome questioned as she closed her book and set it aside.

Naraku gave her a curt nod and watched her rather intently.

Kagome felt a shiver shoot up her spine with the way he was looking at her and decided that she wanted him out of the store as soon as possible. "That will be 4247.64 yen."

Naraku arched a dark brow as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed her his credit card. "Are you the only one who works here?"

Kagome shook her head as she yanked the receipts from the machine. "Iie the owner and his wife work here in the evenings and on my day off." She handed him the two receipts with a pen.

"Day off?" He questioned as he quickly scratched his signature across the top receipt before handing it back to her.

Kagome gave a small nod. "Mondays" She answered then stuck his book into a brown paper bag and handed it to him.

Naraku didn't take the book right away; he just stared intently at her for a long moment.

"Um…" Kagome whispered as her brows knitted slightly. She watched as he plucked a white card from his wallet, wrote something on the back, then slid the card across the counter before taking the bag from her hand.

"Be there at three tomorrow afternoon. I do not tolerate tardiness." He stated darkly before he walked out of the store.

Kagome watched him go and spotted the hint of something brownish; seemingly creeping out of his shirt up the back of his neck. Was it one of his tattoos? She shook her head then looked down at the little white card on the counter. Picking it up she read the quickly scratched out kanji on the back. _'Sundown Café 3 a.m.'_ She flipped the card over and there was his name in big blood red letters. Naraku Kobayashi; owner operator of Blood Inc. Tattoos.

Everything about the card made her shiver nervously; especially the whole blood theme of his business, it just felt way too dangerous for her simple life. She dropped the card into the garbage can and went about the rest of her day like nothing happened.

xx

Kagome sat up in her bed at six in the morning like she did every single day and slid out from under the cream colored sheets to begin another boring day. She went through her typical routine of making a hot cup of tea, watching the news for about an hour, getting into the shower, getting dressed, having breakfast; which also was rather boring. An egg white omelet with nothing in it, a piece of wheat toast, and a glass of orange juice.

Once she finished her breakfast she cleaned her dishes, grabbed her purse, and headed off to work for another fun filled day of old books. As she slipped the key into the lock of the store she sighed a small sigh then entered the store; going through the same routine she did every single day. "Turn on the lights." She whispered to herself then walked to the back office. "Ready the till." She opened the safe, grabbed the till Kenshi-san prepared for her the night before and closed it; spinning the lock.

She made her way to the register and punched the buttons; causing the drawer to slide open, and slipped the tray in before closing the drawer. She glanced around the store and sighed. "Put the book away."

Walking over to the table she picked up the three books that had been lying there since she left the day before she put them away in their respective area on the shelves then walked back to the office. "Check the log." Flipping the book opened she noted that there were no shipments coming or going. So with yet another sigh she flipped the book closed and turned to the answering machine.

"Check messages." She punched the button and waited.

_'You have one message.'_ The computerized voice stated. "Probably just another wrong number as always." She stated plainly. _'Received at 2:13 p.m.'_ Kagome stared at the machine. "Who would be calling here at two in the morning? Most likely a wrong number"

Suddenly she blanched then paled as she fell back; thankful that the chair was behind her, otherwise she would have landed on the hard floor on her bottom.

_"Three o'clock. Do not be late."_

She would know that voice anywhere; it was the tattoo guy. Did he know that she wasn't going to go? Impossible; he was just some strange guy that wanted her there so he could do something horrible to her; like rape her or kill her.

That's what he wanted. To have her meet him in some public place, charm her into leaving with him, then take her somewhere where he could do all kinds of horrible things to her. She could easily see herself lying in a pool of blood in the middle of nowhere, half naked or all naked, displayed pitifully for any that happened upon her.

She jerked and nearly fell out of the chair when the phone began ringing and she reached a shaking hand to answer it then jerked back when the machine picked it up.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart began beating madly in her chest when she heard **his** voice in the machine.

_"I know you're there. Do not think of not showing; unless you prefer your plain Jane life in that little bookstore. Living the life of someone who will never be known or remembered."_

His voice suddenly dropped into a low deep whisper that sent a freezing chill up her spine.

_"The fantasy world you dream of can be real."_ Then he was gone with a click and a dial tone.

Kagome slowly came back to herself and stared at the machine for a few seconds before reaching out a shaky hand and hitting the delete button. She wrapped her arms about herself and tried to rub the warm back into her body with a rub of her hands on her upper arms. She was frightened but at the same time had a thrilling tingle throbbing in her gut demanding that she meets him.

No; she wasn't going to do it. She was happy and content right where she was in her life. She left the office and stared around at the many shelves filled with old books. Yes she was happy here in this old bookstore with all these old books to keep her company each day then going home to her empty apartment with nothing but her tv and bed waiting for her to come home and not caring if she didn't make it home.

If she were to never make it home; who would even notice? If something were to happen to her one day it would be almost a full day before anyone noticed she was missing; namely her boss. She had no friends here; her family lived almost a day away in Tokyo, no pets, and she definitely had no boyfriend to speak of. She had nothing or no one here.

Yet this was her life and it was the life she chose to live. She made her way out to her seat behind the counter and picked up her book. Yep living in the fantasy world of fiction was just fine with her.

Or was it?


	2. Confrontation

I give you this on Christmas day because I am bored and have nothing to do while I wait for dinner to finish cooking. So I hope you all enjoy. Much love and have a very Merry Christmas. Keva

xx

Kagome looked at her watch and sighed deeply. "Two o'clock. Thirty more minutes and I can go home." The little bell on the door rang causing her to glace over at the person who entered. "Kenshi-san" She greeted with a small bow of her head. "How are you doing today?"

The elderly man gave a curt nod of his head in response then shuffled his way back to the office.

Kagome sighed deeply. Why didn't the old man ever talk to her; other than to tell her what was needed for the store and what days he wasn't going to be coming to work. Was she so plain and boring that even an old man didn't have time for her?

She gathered her things and began preparing to leave for the day. Not that she had a lot to gather; just her purse and her book, the only real perk Kenshi allowed her to have. She could take home any book she wanted so long as it didn't get ruined and if someone wanted to buy it she had to relinquish it.

She stared down at the book and seemingly locked stares with the blue eyed woman on the cover. Lady Jane live a very eventful life until she; like Marie Antoinette, was beheaded for treason.

Although unlike most historical women she read about she was most like Lady Jane... well her early life anyway. Mild, meek, unassuming, and generally quiet; getting lost in books as an escape from the reality that is her devoid life. Then by the age of fifteen she was queen of England; mostly through luck and circumstance and only held reign for nine days; but still she was queen then at sixteen she was killed for treason.

Here she was twenty-three and had what exactly to show for it? An extensive knowledge of historical women? A nothing life except her work in an old book store, no friends, distant family, no boyfriend, no nothing. Her life of being lost in books as an escape wasn't as fulfilling as she thought it was yesterday.

Her eyes drifted to the garbage can and the corner of the business card caught her eye. If she wanted a change maybe he could give it to her. She got off the barstool and plucked the card from the small can; thankful no one ever emptied it except for her, and stared at the blood red letters. Yes she would meet with him and if she didn't like what he had to offer; she would return to her ho-hum life and never look back.

xx

Kagome stared at the entrance to the café trying to steel her resolve and forcing her feet to carry her inside. "I can always leave if I don't like what he says or does." She whispered boldly to herself.

That little statement gave her the go and she slowly walked into the café; easily spotting the dark man she was there to meet.

Naraku sipped his tea as he watched the girl through the window. Truly he was shocked that she even found the spine to show up at all; and had to wonder if the stiffness of her spine would break and wither before she took the first step towards the door.

A dark smirk pulled on his lips when her boring little lips moved; giving herself the little extra edge she need to come to him. As she entered the café; he watched, not her but the other patrons sitting at various tables, eating, drinking tea or coffee, or just quietly talking amongst themselves and just as he suspected not one single person looked up at her as she walked by.

His deep dark eyes locked with her dull brown as she quietly and meekly sat down in the chair he pushed out with his foot for her. "I'm surprised you found the strength to show up." He mocked darkly.

Kagome stared at him and began to wither slowly under his intense steely gaze that and the dark blue stripes across his eye lids creeped her out. Blue lined lids? Did he have those yesterday and if so why didn't she notice them? "I can leave if I don't like what you say or do."

Her voice was so weak and quiet he nearly had to strain himself to hear her. As much as she thought that statement and used it to give herself strength; she wouldn't leave, no matter what he did to her. "So I assume you wish to escape your pathetic boring little life and sink your teeth into the thrill of excitement." He stated with another sip of his tea.

Kagome dropped her eyes to her lap and stared at her knotting fingers. "Hai" She answered with a small nod.

Naraku set his cup down on the table then drummed his fingers against the glass. "Tell me girl; how bad do you want out of your meaningless existence?" When her eyes shot up to his face he grinned a dark evil grin at her. "It is meaningless; doubt it not."

As his words roll over in her head; weighing her down with the heavy truth she had so long avoided, his hand went to his hip and plucked the knife from his belt. A gasp caught in her throat when he slowly pulled the sharp steel blade open. "You are going to kill me." She whispered in paled fear.

Naraku set the knife down on the table, hooked his foot under the cross bar between the legs of her chair, and pulled her towards him; forcing her legs to part open to make room for the mass of his leg. He placed his hands on her knees and leaned forward into her face. "Do you think that anyone would notice if I killed you now?"

Deep charcoal eyes bored in to her fearful browns as the blood dropped from her face; leaving her a ghostly white.

"Look around you. Do you see anyone acknowledging your existence or even taking time to glace at you to see what you are doing?" He leaned in even closer until he was nearly nose to nose to her. "If I killed you right here right now no one would care that you were dead and gone. I highly doubt that anyone would put a lot of effort into seeking out your killer as you would have no one seeking justice for your name."

She could feel her heart being sliced apart with every word he said; the blade of truth cut worse than the sharp deadly knife he produced ever could.

"You want to return to your plain life tell me now and I will let you walk out of here like nothing happened."

His eyes suddenly darkened to the darkest black she had ever seen when his next words passed his lips.

"You can be more than nothing." He watched the war flicker in her dull brown eyes and the need for excitement murdered fear with its own bare hands without much of a struggle. His lips pulled up into a dark smile when she gave a small nod of acceptance. "Very well." He grinned then hooked his fingers around her knees and jerked her legs wide open.

Kagome eeped and before she had a chance to finish the small noise; he pulled her legs towards him until her fleshy little bottom was sitting on the edge of the chair and she was leaning back awkwardly against the backrest.

Naraku grabbed the sharp knife from the table with his right hand while his left hand slipped up between her legs, under her skirt, and pinched the fabric of her nylons and underwear between his thumb and forefinger.

Kagome again gasped when she felt him touch her where none have touched in well over four years now. Her eyes suddenly went wide when the hand with the knife joined its counter part and the sound of tearing fabric caught her ears. Her hands locked onto the edges of the chair in a white knuckle grip; for fear if she let go she would vanish into nothingness when the sharp blade of the knife was sunk deep into her flesh.

Naraku drank in her little display of terror as he made a large cut; from clit to ass, in her undergarments, and still not a single person paid much attention to what he was doing to her. At most he acquired a few glances from other patrons after they quickly swept their eyes over the girl in the chair.

He retracted his right hand and placed the knife back on the table while the forefinger of his left found her tight little hole and slid in deeply; causing her inner muscle to clench tightly around his digit.

Kagome gasped against the slightly painful intrusion of his finger then bit sharply upon her bottom lip when he began pumping within her core. A small nearly inaudible moan passed her lips when his thumb found her clit and began rubbing harsh circles upon it.

Naraku watched her face scrunch up as she tried to fight off the feelings of pleasure he was forcing her body to experience and he had to wonder when was the last time a male had touched her so intimately.

He could feel her wetness coating his finger as her entire body tightened as she drew ever closer to her release. However; he wasn't going to allow her the pleasure of orgasm, just yet anyway. Just when he was sure she was going to explode he withdrew his finger and watched the show of painful unfulfillment play out across her features.

When her glazed over browns opened and locked with his deep black he reached down into his bag and plucked a rather thick looking pyramid shaped black thing and held it up in her line of sight for a moment; letting her foggy mind process what he had in his hand.

Kagome snapped out of her pleasure filled haze when the anal plug disappeared from sight under her skirt. Her eyes locked with his hard onyx when she felt the tip of it slide into her wet little pussy then twist and turn so that it was coated with the juices of her denied release.

Her grip on the chair intensified when she felt him slide it across the small length of skin between her wet core to her never before touched puckered hole. Her eyes began to water as her teeth bit harshly into her bottom lip when he pressed the tip of the rubber plug past her ring of muscles.

Naraku relished in the emotions playing in her dull eyes and the battle waging within her own mind and body as to whether or not she should continue to suffer from this indignity. Yet she made no words of protest nor did she fight him when he pushed the anal plug home with her own muscles locking it into place around the small indented ring at the base.

Once the plug was securely in place he leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest, and watched her come down from the high and low of pain and pleasure she had forced herself to endure for the sake of being more than a blank face in the world.

Kagome sat there panting lightly; trying not to make too much of a scene, and working madly to get her raging hormones back under control and cooled down. She just couldn't believe she sat there and did nothing while he violated her in such a fashion… although it was rather exciting and the most interesting thing that had happened to her in the seven years.

Naraku cut his eyes to the door when a man with dark brown hair and a strange star like tattoo on his forehead entered the café. He locked stares with him for a moment, gave a curt nod, and returned his attention to the female before him. When her eyes locked with his he gave her a curt nod. "Be at my shop tonight at seven do not be late. Now leave." He ordered as he shoved her chair away from him with his foot.

The sudden movement of the chair jarred Kagome completely back into the here and now. She gave a small nod and tried to hide the furious blush on her face as she rose to her feet. She could feel the plug in her anal cavity shifting with her movements but maintaining its place within her body as she awkwardly walked out of the café.

Once she was out of sight Naraku closed his knife, clipped it back onto his hip, rose to his feet, and made his way over to the younger man sitting in a booth. He slid into the seat across from him and stared at him. "Did you finish it?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Yea; I just have to refine the needle and sharpen it then it will be ready. It shouldn't take any more than an hour to get it completely done."

"Perfect." Naraku smirked then withdrew an old book from his bag and slid it across to his friend. "The picture in the back I will need to have ready this evening. You will be putting it on the girl that just left."

Bankotsu flipped the book open to the back and stared at the picture. "How big?" He asked as he looked up at the dark being across from him.

"About three foot wide and four foot long."

"Are you certain?" Bankotsu questioned with wide deep brown eyes. "That will be bigger than just her back."

Naraku nodded. "Hai. I want it to curve over her shoulders, around her sides, and down over the top of her ass."

"I see. You want it to wrap around her like it's feeding on her body."

Naraku's lips pulled into a dark deadly smirk. "I want it to look as if its fucking her not feeding on her."

Bankotsu just gave a nod; he had known Naraku for far far too long and very seldom was shocked by what his dark friend did anymore. "Alright I will have everything ready. What time?"

"She will be there at seven and I will supply the ink I want you to use on her." He slid out of the booth. "Make sure that everything is ready when I arrive so that I can make sure it is just what I want."

Bankotsu nodded his head and began flipping through the old book as his dark friend left.


	3. Preparation

A small tentative hand pulled the tinted glass windowed door open to the tattoo parlor and a deep nerve steeling sigh gave her go to enter the shop.

Naraku sat on the black leather couch in the front of the shop; his long thickly muscled legs; covered in midnight black denim, were stretched out in front of him with his heavily booted feet crossed at the ankles.

His long wavy hair spilled down around his body like a million black strands of spiders silk; reflecting a dark glow under the dim lights on the ceiling. The heavy muscles of his arms and chest shifted and twitched enticingly with each move he made as he scribbled in the sketchbook in his hand.

A vision of slipping her hands under his blood red tee shirt and gliding her fingers across those rippling muscles ghosted across her mind before his dark eyes locked with her deep browns; causing her to shiver in… fear… anticipation… excitement… all of the above?

Naraku set his sketchbook down on the couch, rose to his feet, and walked towards her. "Right on time. Perfect." He purred darkly as he grabbed her hand; causing her to jerk from the sudden touch. He grinned maliciously and led her down the hall to a small room in the back.

Kagome eyed the room expecting it to be blazing white under bright luminescent bulbs and to her surprise it was dimly lit with several large black candles placed in various areas of the room. In the center of the room was a cushioned table with arm sections stuck slightly out to the side with hand grips at the ends. Down at the other end it V'd out slightly for the legs and up at the top was a cushioned circle for your face to rest in. The table in general didn't bother her; what did was the long lengths of Velcro straps hanging from the sides of the table. Two for each arm, three for each leg, four for the back, and one for the head.

He didn't really expect her to lie down on that… did he? She quickly cut wide fearful eyes up his dark face with every intention of turning tail and running out of the building.

Naraku caught her by the wrist. "You made your decision do not back out of it now." He ordered as he pulled her in closer to the table. "Which matters more to you? Spending the rest of your life as nothing or becoming something more than you are?" He spun her around so that she was facing the table fully and pressed her back tightly against his chest. His left hand locked tightly onto her hip as his right hand slid up to her neck and pressed her back against him so that he could place his lips right next to her hear. "Would your precious little characters in those books you love so much cower away from this or would they face it head on?" He whispered deeply.

Kagome thought of Mary I of England and how she was a sickly child yet everything that ever came her way she faced it head on. So much so that by the time she was nine her father had given her her own court. She couldn't even remember what she received for her birthday at the age of nine.

Naraku stroked his fingers around her neck locking on her pulse point and reveling in the feel of her heart pounding madly. "Do you not wish to be like them? To be known as _someone_; rather than a no one… barely remembered and easily forgotten." He smirked evilly against the shell of her ear.

The razor blade of truth once again cut unmercifully through her lonely heart forcing her throat to clench tightly and tears to fill her eyes. "I want to be remembered." She stated in a choked whisper.

"Then you will do as I tell you." He ordered darkly against her ear. When he felt her head nod he released his hold upon her and spun her to face him. "You will strip down and lie on the table; face down."

Kagome stared up at him for a long moment before two severely quaking hands reached for the buckle of the belt around her waist.

Naraku watched the struggle within and was hard tempted to laugh at the pathetic fight waging in her eyes. When a single silvery tear escaped the corner of her eye; it was his chance to swoop in and give her a small amount of comfort that would help steel her nerves. She had to get past this shame of hers otherwise his plans would most definitely fail. He trailed the back of his finger gently under her eye; wiping the tear away and making a show of flinging it to the floor, while using his other hand to gently caress her neck. "I won't let anything bad happen to you." He whispered gently then brushed his lips against hers. "Trust me."

Her deep browns locked with his dark black and she gave a small nod. "I will trust you." She whispered. The shaking in her hands seemed to die away until it was barely a twittering of her nerves.

Naraku watched intently as she slowly removed her clothing until she was completely naked before him. He had to stare in hidden awe that she was so beautifully shaped and had to wonder how she was able to hide such perfection under those dull listless clothes of hers. Everything about her body was perfectly curved in all the right places, nothing too big or too small, no weird deformities, and not an ounce of fat anywhere he could see. Hell with a body like hers he seriously had to wonder why she acted like such a plain Jane.

Kagome blushed furiously as his deep raven eyes scanned over her body. It was so voyeuristically sinful; the lust she could see in his eyes, she couldn't help but bring her arms up to cover what parts of her body she could.

Large hands closed around small wrists as he pulled her arms from her body. "Iie you will not hide it from me." He growled deep in his chest.

Kagome shivered at the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes. "Um…" She whispered as she cast her head down.

Naraku lightly shook his head; clearing it of the lustful fog. There would be time for admiring her body later; now he needed to get her prepared for Bankotsu. He turned her to face the table and gave her a little push. "Lie down."

Kagome nodded slowly and walked the few feet to the table. As she went down onto the table she shivered slightly at the feel of the cold leather touching her bared skin.

Naraku walked over to her, placed the tips of his fingers on her leg at the base of her calf, and slowly trailed them up the back of her leg, over her bottom, up her back, ending at her neck. He delighted in the shiver she gave off as he grabbed the strap dangling by her upper shoulders and strapped her tightly against the table. He trailed his fingers down her right arm and easily strapped it down with the two straps before grabbing her hand and curling her fingers around the handle.

Kagome closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths trying desperately to calm her racing heart; but with every strap pulled tightly across her body her heart would leap like it was going to explode in her chest. She was stuck here under his mercy as vulnerable as the day she was born; it was not a good feeling.

"Hmm…" Naraku started from her left side. "You didn't remove it." He smirked darkly; although he was actually shocked she had kept it in. He thought for sure that the second she was alone she would have ripped it from her body. He gave her a small pat to her bottom causing the plug to shift and move. He leaned down next to her head and turned it so he could look into her eyes. "You like how it feels; do you not?" The sudden deep crimson her face became was answer enough for him causing him to smirk deeply. He released her head and looked to the door when Bankotsu walked in with a folder in one hand and a small bag in the other.

Kagome didn't bother trying to look to see who had just come in for it was taking all she had to just deal with Naraku's eyes on her; she didn't need to see someone else's eyes devouring her either.

Bankotsu set his bag on the counter and looked to his dark friend. "How much are you going to want done tonight?"

Naraku stared at Kagome's naked form before cutting his eyes up to his friend. "I want it done in three days."

Bankotsu snorted. "Well what you want and what you get are two different things. The quickest I can have it all done is five no later than six days. Now if I used the modern machinery I could have it in three." His deep brown eyes held a small glimmer of hope but knew Naraku didn't want this one done with a machine.

Full lips pressed together tightly as black clashed with deep brown. "Very well." He growled in annoyance. "Get it done as soon as you possibly can and no machines. I want it done the old fashion way." He bit out darkly.

"Fine" Bankotsu said with a shrug of his shoulder and pulled out the first sheet of paper from his folder the plucked a jar of vaseline from his bag.

Kagome gasped when she felt the cold jelly touch her skin then furrowed her brows when she felt strong hands spread it out across the center of her back. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to let them do this to her. Never in a million years would she have thought of getting a tattoo and yet here she was allowing them to put one on her and without even asking her if it was okay if they defiled her body in such a manner. Yet the mere fact that she had allowed him to touch her so familiarly; in public no less, and the fact that she showed up was pretty much giving him permission to do with her as he would.

However she truly had to wonder what she was going to gain from this exactly. She would have a tattoo on her back to show to whom? A story to tell about getting the tattoo; yet who would bother to listen to it? Then again it would be something she always remembered, something she did that wasn't her normal boring routine, a moment when she was the center of attention and not the nameless, faceless, girl walking through life with nothing to show for it.

Bankotsu pulled the carbon paper from her back leaving the black lines of the tattoo behind and eyed them critically to make sure it was exactly in place. He made two copies of every section of the giant spider just in case one came out misaligned; giving him a grand total of twenty-two sheets of carbon paper for this one tattoo. It was going to take forever to get done but if this is what Naraku wanted then who was he to complain. Naraku made sure he was paid and paid well for his work and in the end that was all that really mattered.

Naraku watched as he pulled out the ancient tattooing device with its tapping stick and smirked in wicked pleasure. Not only was a beautiful picture going to be painted on her back but it was going to be done to a rhythmic song from the days of old. He grabbed the bottle of black ink from the drawer and handed it to his friend. "I want you to use this and this alone."

Bankotsu held the bottle of dark liquid up in front of his face then cut slightly widened eyes over to Naraku. When their eyes locked a silent statement passed between them. _'This will kill her.'_

Naraku snorted. "Iie; you will use it."

Again he shrugged his shoulder and finished preparing his tools to begin. Once everything was in place where he wanted it he looked at the back of the girl's head. "Now Kagome I will need you to hold as still as possible."

"Okay" Kagome whispered nervously as her fingers tightened around the handgrips in preparation.


	4. Inscription

The sound of wood hitting wood echoed through the room followed by a scream of sheer pain. Never in her life had she felt anything so painful as when the small needle broke through her skin and left the first ink dot. It felt as if a burning hot needle was shoved into her back as deep as it would go.

Bankotsu pulled back when her spine shifted and looked up at his dark friend. He didn't really want to have her head stabilized; knowing how utterly helpless that made a being feel, but apparently he was going to have to. "Her head."

Naraku gave a curt nod and moved around to her head; kneeling down in front of her. He locked eyes with her tear fill browns and snorted. "If you were under the impression that this wasn't going to hurt you were sorely mistaken. However after time you will find it to be the most erotic thing you have ever felt." With that he stood up, pushed her head back down, and quickly strapped it into place.

Kagome could feel panic creeping up her spine forcing her to want to struggle against being bound so helplessly. However before she could make a single move against her bonds wood hitting wood sounded in her ears again causing her to cry out a second time when the sharp wooden needle entered her flesh.

Her eyes filled heavily with tears and fell to the floor with heavy abandon. She was being tortured and had no one to blame but herself for allowing him to do this to her; and she knew that if she told him to stop that she didn't want this he wouldn't listen. She had given this virtual stranger her trust and now she was paying the price for it.

Naraku closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the wood tapping stick hitting the wooden handle of the needle; it was the most exquisite sound he had ever heard and it was accompanied by the cries, whimpers, and sobs of the girl. It was a beautiful symphony of pure wicked pleasure; there was just one tune missing and that was a tune he was going to create himself.

He moved from her head down to her legs where he pulled apart the leg rests revealing her hidden center. A certain amount of torturous pleasure was needed to pull this delicate musical together and make it complete.

He placed his finger against her clit and began working it in slow circles; pulling a gasped cry from her pretty little throat. He continued to work her little nub slowly in rhythm with the clicking of wood against wood; only stopping when she was close to climax forcing her to whimper in pain or need he didn't know which but either way it was a lovely sound.

xx

Kagome lay there panting, tense, and exhausted by the time the last tap of the wood had finished for the night. She didn't know how long this had taken nor did she really care; she just wanted to curl up and go to sleep in her cozy little bed at home.

The sound of Velcro tearing apart sounded in her ears as her body was freed from the table's bindings. Strong arms lifted her up gently and placed her on her feet only to catch her again as her legs began to crumble from beneath her. The feel of cool silk cascaded down over her body before she was picked up and held against a broad hard chest.

She tried to focus on what was going on around her but found her eyes were much too tired to do more than fall closed in exhaustion. In the distance of her fading mind she could hear two deep voices conversing but couldn't make out what they were saying. She just wanted to wrap herself in the darkness of her mind and never leave.

Naraku looked down at the serene face of the girl in his arms and smirked as he carried her out if his shop. "Replenish your energy for you will need it for tomorrow." He whispered as he walked towards his car.

xx

Kagome shifted under the soft sheets and attempted to roll over; only to find she was unable to turn. Something was holding her in place causing her brows to knit together as she tired to figure out what was in her bed with her forcing her to remain on her right side.

Her arms were wrapped around something thick and soft; like a giant pillow, but where did it come from? She gave a small jerk of her arms in an attempt to release the thing she was wrapped around and immediately snapped her eyes open as she realized that her hands were cuffed to the wall.

She gave another small jerk trying to break free and found that they held fast. Panic crawled up her spine as her dark brows scanned what she could see of the room and quickly noted that she definitely wasn't in her room.

Midnight black satin sheets covered her body, black walls, black dresser, black frame around a giant mirror, and not a single window to speak of or one that she could see anyway. Suddenly the memory of the day before came back when her back suddenly stung her sharply from her frantic movements. "Naraku" She whispered with a voice laced thick with fear.

Was she in his house or were they still in his parlor? How did she come to be here anyway? The last thing she truly remembered was the painful stinging of a needle constantly breaking her skin and the feel of fingers molesting her until she wanted to scream in pleasure only to whimper when she was denied.

When she heard a door open she tried to twist her head all the way around to see who had come in only to wince when her neck popped from being forced to do something it wasn't intended to do; like turn a hundred and eighty degrees.

"You have finally awakened."

She knew that deep voice and didn't have to wait long to see the face that accompanied it. "Why am I handcuffed to the wall?" She tried to sound threatening and demanding and ended up sounding timid and fearful.

Naraku smirked as he produced the key to her cuffs. "I had to prevent you from sleeping on your back. It would do no good to ruin all of Bankotsu's hard work now would it?"

He released her from the wall and pulled her to her feet then turned her so that her back was to him. "Let's see how it looks." He grinned and began pulling the tape from her back; slowly revealing the large black section of the spider's thorax, which essentially looked like a big black oblong circle.

"I want to see." Kagome whispered as she tried to turn her head all the way around again.

Naraku pressed his lips into a thin firm line. He knew it was going to take awhile for it to take shape but he was anxious to have it done and done now. "There is nothing to see." He growled before he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the bathroom.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror trying to look at the tattoo and could see nothing but a big black blotch right in the center of her back. "What is it supposed to be?"

Naraku didn't bother to respond as he pulled a towel out of the closet. "You must get ready. We only have a few hours until Bankotsu arrives at the studio."

She spun around to face him. "What? What time is it?"

"It is nearly three."

Her eyes went wide. "In the afternoon?" When he gave her a curt nod she began to panic. "Oh my God! Kenshi-san is going to fire me!"

Naraku grabbed her by the shoulders. "Be silent girl. Do not worry about your pathetic job as you will no longer be working there." He shoved her towards the bathtub. "Now cleanse yourself."

Kagome stared in shock at him and would have fought him on this but Kami did he scare her. That and she had no real spine to speak of to stand up for herself with. "Okay" She whispered meekly.

Naraku snorted then turned and swept from the room.

Kagome readied the water to a decent temperature and stepped into the warm water. It felt so good to have it rolling down her body and relax the tension in her shoulders. She slowly shampooed and conditioned her hair before taking the soft cloth, soaping it up, and wiping down her body; being careful of her back.

As the soapy cloth trailed over her bottom she suddenly remembered the black plug still stuck snuggly in her anal cavity. With a grit of her teeth and a small flinch she pulled the thing out and dropped it mindlessly to the bathtub floor. Her small ring of muscles flinched against the absence of the plug and she had the ghostly feeling of it still being there after nearly twenty-four hours of being stuck in her body.

She continued washing before climbing out of the tub and drying off. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and shook her head before turning away. Why was someone like Naraku paying any mind to her? He was gorgeous, built like a tank, and enticingly dark; where she was plain and boring, no way was she in a league with him.

Naraku slid the door to the bathroom open and stared at the girl who was standing there with head downcast and towel draped around her waist. As he stared at her once again he was shocked at how perfectly shaped she was and with her long hair wet and spilling down her back as it was; he just had to wonder why she allowed herself to be so plain and dull. He cast his eyes to her downcast face and curled his lip.

This sad pathetic feel sorry for me display of hers was pissing him off immensely. She had no right to feel sorry for herself as she was a no one and nobodies had any right to anything as far as he was concerned. He walked into the bathroom, grabbed her by the wrist; forcing her to drop her towel, and pulled her from the room.

Kagome stumbled along behind him as he pulled her through the halls of his house and down a flight of stairs into the basement.

Once they were at the bottom he shoved her through a door and forced her to look at the long length of wood jutting out from the wall that was rounded off on the top edge. Her brows drew down as she stared at it; wondering why someone would stick a board to the wall in such a fashion.

Naraku put his lips next to her ear and smirked in a very deadly fashion. "You my dear are going for a ride." He then moved from her and plucked the handcuffs from the wall before returning to her and grabbing her wrists.

"What?" Kagome whispered in fear when she felt her hands being cuffed behind her back and flinched when it made the tender skin of her back shift.

He again leaned down next to her. "I have built this just for you. Do you not like it?" He whispered darkly as he pushed her towards the board.

"What is it?" She questioned still not sure as to exactly what it was.

"You will soon find out." He turned her to face him and began backing her up. "Up on your toes." He ordered as he lifted her up by her upper arms. Once she was up he pushed her back so that she was straddling the long length of wood. "Enjoy" He ordered as he moved to sit in the chair directly in front of her.

Kagome stared down at the piece of wood between her legs then glanced up to the dark man sitting in the chair. Common logic said that when she dropped off her toes that board was going to press harshly against her tender little center. "I don't want to do this." She chocked in a whisper.

"It matters not what you want. You will do anything I tell you to do." He stated knowingly. "I know own you and will do with you as I please."

Kagome locked stares with him as her eyes began to fill with tears. Oh how she wished she was in the bookstore merely reading about women who had to suffer trials; the fantasy world she could easily escape with a close of the book. However this… this was all too real and she quickly discovered how real it was when the muscles in her legs gave out forcing her to place her feet flat on the floor. With a hiss and a whimper she quickly went back up on her toes again.

Naraku grinned in pure pleasure when she dropped off her toes and smashed the tender flesh of her little clit against the rounded off piece of wood. It was a beautiful sight and he was going to enjoy seeing it over and over again.


	5. Beautification

A thin sheet of sweat began to break out on her brow as she fought like mad to stay up on her toes; but her legs were growing weak and wouldn't hold up much longer. She felt her legs begin to shake against the strain of being flexed for so long until she couldn't stay up any longer and dropped down to stand flat on her feet.

A whimper of pain tore from her lips when the sharp pain of her sensitive flesh was smashed against the curve of the wood for the tenth time; in who knew how long, forcing her to hike back up on her toes. How long was he going to make her do this and suffer such pain over and over again? She locked her watery eyes with his hard black and asked silently for mercy.

Naraku smirked at her plea and dismissed it like lint on his shoulder. He would take her off when he was ready and not a moment sooner. He eyed her sore little clit through her thatch of black hair; something he was going to have waxed off, and noted it to be slightly swollen and red. By his guess it would take a few more rides on the wooden horse before her clit was bruised and overly tender to the touch. Which is just what he wanted.

He reveled in watching her suffer the pain of sitting on the length of wood; each time a little longer than the last, then trying desperately to lift back up on her toes. It was a very beautiful sight; this suffering of hers.

xx

Kagome couldn't do it any more and could have fallen down on her knees and kissed his feet when he lifted her off that damnable piece of wood. She winced slightly when he removed her handcuff and her arms fell to her sides. However that was quickly forgotten as was the pain between her legs when a bout of nausea pulled her stomach inwardly.

Naraku stared down at her flushed sweaty face and narrowed his eyes when she suddenly turned a pasty pale white. He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared hard into her eyes. "When did you eat last?"

Kagome just stared up at him trying to fight off the upheaval. "Yesterday"

"When?" He growled in annoyance.

"Right after I left the café." She stated then took a slow deep breath in an attempt to ease her rolling stomach.

He ground his teeth together as he picked her up. "Why did you not tell me?" He bit out as he made his way up the stairs to the kitchen.

"It never came up." She whispered as she laid her swirling head against his shoulder.

A small grunt passed his lips as he set her down in the kitchen chair. He pulled the door to the fridge open and grabbed the leftovers from his dinner the night before which was a bowl of rice and garlic beef. He popped it into the microwave and while it was heating up he set a cup and a jug of orange juice before her.

Kagome lifted her shaky hands and slowly poured herself a cup of the juice; slowly sipping on it until the tension in her stomach abided. Just as she took the last drink a bowl and some chopsticks were set before her. "Thank you." She whispered and slowly began to eat.

Naraku didn't say a word as he left the kitchen to gather a few things he needed for the session at the parlor that night and to make a phone call to Bankotsu and his sister.

xx

Kagome walked over to the sink and began cleaning her dishes when powerful hands caught her tightly around the wrists.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Cleaning my dishes?" She questioned in a small voice.

"Iie" He growled then pulled her from the kitchen.

She practically had to run to keep up with his long strides until they came back to the room she had woken up in.

"Finish readying yourself and as soon as you are done we will be leaving." He ordered then left the room and shut the door behind him.

Kagome looked around the room then down at her naked body. She blushed as she realized she had been virtually naked since yesterday when he had her strip for her tattoo. She walked into the bathroom and turned her back to the mirror so that she could once again look at the black oblong circle. "What is it supposed to be?" She questioned with a furrow of her brows.

She shook her head as she realized that whatever it was Naraku knew and wasn't going to tell her. So with a sigh she turned, plucked the black brush from the counter, and began dragging it through her damp hair.

Fifteen minutes later after she took care of all her business she sat on the bed wrapped in a sheet to hide her nudity and waiting. Was he going to bring her clothes to wear or was he just going to keep her naked all the time? More importantly when was he going to let her go home? She was more than certain that she was now going to have to find a new job. She was positive that Kenshi-san had fired her when she didn't show up to work or even bother calling him to let him know she wasn't going to be there.

She looked over at the door when Naraku entered with a tall skinny female behind him.

Naraku stared at the girl sitting on the bed wrapped in the black sheet and snorted. "You have one hour." He ordered then turned to face the female behind him fully. "Kagura you will do as I have instructed you to do and there will be no conversing about anything." His eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "Do you understand me?"

Kagura nodded her head in full understanding; not wanting to bring his wrath down upon her head. She watched him go and cast the closed door a death glare before turning to the small female still sitting on the bed. "My name is Kagura."

Kagome gave her a small nod of her head. "Kagome" She stated just above a whisper; wondering just what the threat Naraku had given her was all about and just what the hell was going on around here.

Kagura walked towards the bathroom then looked over at the girl on the bed. "Come on then and lets get this over with so I can get out of here."

Kagome slowly slid off the bed; taking the sheet with her, and followed after the woman.

"Leave the sheet."

Kagome looked at the open door to the bathroom and did as she was told. She was never one that was really all that modest; she knew she had a decent enough body and that any man or woman already knew what a female's body looked like.

"Sit on the toilet." Kagura ordered without looking at the girl as she dug through her red tote.

Kagome again did as the woman told her to do and silently waited for whatever it was she was supposed to do. Part of her wondered why she wasn't as afraid as she thought she should be with Naraku doing the things he had done to her in the last day. Shouldn't she be feeling like a victim? No; she put her trust into the dark man and that is where it would stay. Maybe she was far too trusting; no that wasn't it.

Most of her life she was nothing but a shell of a girl; avoiding others as much as possible and staying away from large crowds because she didn't trust people. Yet with Naraku; something inside her was demanding that she trusts him with her very life and she wasn't one to shy away from her instincts. Besides this has been the most excitement she had ever had in her whole life. Granted it has also been extremely painful but still it was rather thrilling.

Kagura turned to the wide eyed girl and walked towards her with the wax strips in one hand and baby powder in the other. "Okay I will need you to slide as far to the edge of the toilet as you can get without falling off and spread your legs apart as far as you can."

"Um… What are you going to do?" Kagome questioned nervously and timidly did as she was told.

"Following orders." She stated flatly as she kneeled down between her wide spread legs.

Kagome watched the woman between her legs and furrowed inwardly and outwardly when the woman began touching her by sprinkling the power down around her center. She gripped tightly onto the toilet seat when she felt a waxy strip being pressed against the base of her lower lips. She knew what having something waxed was but she never in a million years thought that women actually had down there waxed.

A cry of pain tore from her lips when the woman quickly yanked the strip away; pulling all her hair out. "Oww.. that hurts." She whimpered causing tears to spring to her eyes.

Kagura didn't respond and placed another strip; pressing it firmly to make sure it grabbed all the hair. She waited a few seconds then with a quick yank of the strip ripped another section of hair from the girl's body. She didn't stop to check and see if she was okay or needed anything; she had a job to do and was going to do it as quickly as possible.

Kagome dropped her head back and whimpered each time a waxy strip ripped the hair from her body. She had so much pain inflicted upon her poor little vagina today she was sure that she wasn't ever going to have feeling in it again.

"Girl" Naraku bit out.

Kagome snapped her head up and locked stares with hard onyx eyes.

"You will stop acting like you are made of porcelain. A little pain never killed anyone."

His voice bit harshly upon her skin and all she could do was nod her understanding at him and bite her lip when Kagura ripped another waxy strip filled with her little black pubic hairs from her body. She kept her eyes locked with his with each and ever rip of the wax strips.

After what seemed to be an eternity the woman between her legs was finally done and she could have kissed her in relief. However little did she know that her ordeal wasn't over as Kagura once again came to stand in front of her again.

"Stick out your tongue."

Kagome stared up at her for a second before cutting her eyes over to Naraku who in turn narrowed his dark eyes upon her. The message was received loud and clear. _'Do as you are told or suffer.'_ With a quick lick of her suddenly very dry lips she turned to the woman in front of her and did as she was told.

Her eyes crossed as she tried to look down at her outstretched tongue when Kagura grabbed it with a pair of tongs then widened immensely when the woman produced a large thick needle. Before she could move or attempt to say anything the large needle was jabbed sharply through her tongue.

Tears spilled from the corner of her eyes and a gurgled whimper tore from her throat at the sharp stinging pain of her tongue being pierced. Yet before she knew it Kagura stepped away from her with needle in one hand and tongs in the other, packed her bag up and silently left the bathroom.

Kagome sat on the toilet dumbstruck and in pain seemingly from head to toe. She looked up at Naraku when he came to stand in front of her and tried to reel in the pain that could clearly be seen on her face and in her eyes.

Naraku smirked at her pathetic attempt at looking brave and strong before he pulled her to her feet. "Come Bankotsu is waiting for us." He stated as he dropped a black silk robe over her shoulders.

Kagome slipped the robe on and tied it tightly around her waist as she struggled with the barbell through her tongue. It was still painful but she just couldn't help swirling her tongue around trying to rid it of the foreign object or trying to swallow it. Not only was she taking issue with that but she could feel her tongue swelling taking up every inch of space within her mouth. It was a rather strange thing; this tongue piercing.


	6. Hallucination

Kagome followed Naraku to the back room of the tattoo parlor and stared up at him when he turned to face her. "I thought it was finished."

"Iie" He stated flatly as he untied her robe and pushed it off her shoulders. "It will take several more sessions for it to be complete." He then gave a small push of her shoulder towards the table.

"Why so many? What's it supposed to be anyway?" She questioned as she laid down on the table.

"You will know in due time." He stated as he strapped her right leg to the table. He worked his way around her body strapping her down until he came to her head. "Now do you think you can hold still or do I need to strap your head down?"

Kagome tilted her head back in an attempt to look at him and noted that her head was level with his crotch. As she stared at the front of his black pants she had visions of what he had hidden behind the dark denim. Was it long? Thick? Short? Crooked? Did he have a mass of black hair like the hair on his head or was it a different color all together? Did he even have hair at all?

Did he have any tattoos on it? If she were to lick it would he more sensitive on the top or the bottom? What about the tip? What did he taste like? Would it be dark like he himself was or would it be sweet; the complete opposite of him? Was the skin silky soft? Would she be able to fit her mouth around it? Take him all in down her throat? Would he moan and whither if she were to run the piercing in her tongue across the tip; pressing it against his slit?

Naraku smirked down at her as she stared at his crotch then pushed her head down into the hole on the table. "You are drooling." He mocked then strapped her head to the table.

She slightly pouted at not being able to stare at his crotch but pushed it aside and continued to imagine what lay hidden behind those denim jeans.

Naraku grinned a wicked grin of pleasure. His plans were working out nicely and taking effect faster than he thought they would. If she was already this tolerant to the things that he had done to her he could only imagine what she was going to be like once it was done.

Bankotsu walked into the room with his bag slung over his shoulder and gave his dark friend a small nod. He went through the process of setting up the needle with the ink nearby and grabbed the jelly from his bag and smeared it across the girl's back before pulling out the carbon sheet and placing it against her back after making sure is was lined up properly. He pulled the sheet away leaving behind the black lines and went to work.

Kagome gritted her teeth when the needle began breaking into her flesh following the sound of wood against wood. What the heck was he putting on her back that would take several more sessions? Thus far it didn't look like anything but it had to be something but what? Why wasn't he telling her what it was?

Naraku watched the needle enter her skin with every tap of the tapping stick and was kind of disappointed that she was crying and whimpering like she was the day before. However it didn't matter all that much as he would bring forth a song from her lips one way or another.

He stepped up to her legs and pushed them open, reached down, and pinched her bruised swollen clit; getting the cry of pain he sought. He then rubbed it gently until he could feel her wetness and hear soft panting moans from her lips before he once again pinched it painfully between his fingers.

"She is moving too much." Bankotsu bit out with a glare up at his friend.

Naraku placed the palm of his hand flat against her pelvis and held her tightly in place. "You will stop moving." He growled then gave a hard pinch to her abused little clit.

"But" She whimpered.

"Iie" He drawled darkly. "You will force yourself to stay still no matter what happens to you." He finished that off with a hard slap to her bottom and getting a yelp out of her. He looked at Bankotsu and nodded for him to continue.

Bankotsu wiped the small traces of blood from her back and continued on where he left off.

xx

Kagome moaned deeply when she felt a strong finger enter her wet core. She would know that finger anywhere; it was his finger. So powerful, demanding, gentle, loving… Kami did she love how it felt having him touching her insides like that.

She closed her eyes and fell freely into the feeling of his finger stroking her. The gentle thrust with the soft glide back out then the thrust back in; it felt heavenly.

As she was floating in this abyss of pleasure two glowing red orbs slowly floated towards her drawing ever closer with each breath she took until they were right in front of her. She slowly blinked as she stared at them and quickly realized that they weren't orbs at all but a set of solid crimson eyes boring into her soul.

She wanted to look away and escape the intensity of the eyes but found she couldn't move… couldn't look away; they wouldn't let her look away. They wanted her focused solely on them and that is where she would stay until they released her.

As she stared into the bloody eyes she felt something thin, hard, and prickily glide over her body. It stroked every inch of skin it could find; paying special attention to her hard hard nipples. She wanted to look down and see what it was but the crimson eyes wouldn't let her; they forbid her too look at anything but them.

The more she stared into the crimson depths of the eyes the more she felt as if she knew who they belonged to; but the name and the face were just out of reach. "I know you." She whispered. The eyes seemingly smirked at her; a smirk she had seen a hundred times before… but where.

The thing that was caressing her body slowly vanished leaving a ghosting whisper of where it once was. A whimper tore from her throat at the loss of touch from the thing and all too soon the eyes began to vanish as well. "No!" She cried out. "Don't leave me."

Just as the blood red eyes vanished from sight her own snapped open and once again found herself in bed handcuffed to the wall on her side. "What happened?" She whispered to herself as she waited for Naraku to come and release her. How did she end up here again without remembering? One second she's in the tattoo parlor and the next she's waking up in this bed again. What was going on?

Naraku pushed the door open with key in hand and made his way over to the bed. Once he had her freed he stood her up and removed the bandage from her back. He grinned a wicked grin; it was coming along nicely.

"I want to see." Kagome said again trying to twist her head around.

Naraku pulled her to the bathroom and spun her around in front of the mirror.

Kagome twisted her neck as far as it would go in an attempt to see it and squinted her eyes trying to figure out just what the heck it was. The oblong circle it was yesterday was now much wider and had a point that ended well down inside the crack of her ass. At the top of the circle it indented in then began to widen outwards like it was working into another odd circle shape with a building of something red just at the base of the circle. She turned to face Naraku. "What is it?" She demanded with a small stomp of her barefoot.

"You will see as it comes along." He handed her a towel and gave her a small push towards the bathtub. "Now cleanse yourself then come to the kitchen and eat."

Kagome pressed her lips together in annoyance then did as she was told.

xx

Kagome sat at the table as naked as the day she was born eating her rice and eggs while staring across the table at the dark man. She didn't blush or attempt to hide her blatant stare as she would have just two short days ago. He was teasing her she was sure of it with the way he would lightly scratch his chest causing his button down black shirt to slide open a little further. His chest was so beautiful; all she could think was that she wanted to rip that shirt right from his body and lick every dip and rise she could find; and for good measure give him a few nasty bites as well.

Naraku arched a brow at her and the thoughts he could see swirling in her eyes. Yet as much as he wanted to let her indulge in her fantasies now was not the time; she wasn't ready.

When she finished her breakfast he rose to his feet. "Come girl."

Kagome rose to her feet and padded along behind him; through the hall and down the stairs. When he came to the door he went through the day before she stopped dead in her tracks and shook her head.

Naraku looked over his shoulder at her and leveled her with a deadly glare.

"No!" She bit out. "I am not riding that stupid horse again."

That caused Naraku to smirk wickedly as he walked towards her. "Continue to defy me and you will be sitting on your precious horse every waking moment."

She stepped back from him but was halted when his large hand latched onto her shoulder. With a hard shove she was sent stumbling into the room. Once she had her feet safely under her she looked around the room. The long piece of wood was still there but now there was a new thing added to the room; a swing.

Naraku watched her stare at the swing with her head slightly tilted to the side. "Get on."

Kagome looked up at him. "How? I mean look at it; it has two…" She trailed off as she turned and really looked at the two things sticking up from the seat of the swing. "Are those…" She turned her head to look up at him.

He didn't answer her just led her to the swing with a hand around her upper arm. "Get on." He ordered again with a very dark edge to his voice.

"How?" She demanded.

He had finally had it with all this questioning and disobedience. He wrapped his hands around her small waist, picked her up and set her on the swing.

Kagome's eyes went wide and burned with tears as the two dildos entered her small body. It wasn't so much the one to the front; although thick and long, it was the one that tore into her anal cavity. Granted it was oiled up, only half the length of the front one, and half as thick, but she didn't even have a chance to really prepare her body for the intrusions.

"Stop that." Naraku hissed as he grabbed her left hand and cuffed it to the chain of the swing. "You will toughen up even if it kills me." He growled then grabbed her right hand and cuffed it to the other chain. "Now swing." When she made no move to do what he told her AGAIN he grabbed the chains of the swing and sent her flying.

Kagome gasped in shock and pain as she swung back and forth. As she leaned forward the front dildo buried itself deeper into her core but when she swung back the one up her butt pressed even deeper stretching her insides to the point of feeling like they were going to burst.

Naraku watched her swing for a few moments before he turned towards the door. "You will keep swinging until I return. If you disobey me…" He trailed off and left a dark threat lingering in the air.

She watched him go and locked her eyes onto his firm little butt as it moved and shifted under his black slacks. The only thing she could think was that she wanted to sink her teeth deep into his fleshy bottom.

That fantasy gave way to another, then another, and another until she was moaning deeply with every kick of her legs to get the swing to swing. She was so close to exploding all over the swing when she was suddenly jerked to a stop. Her glazed over eyes slowly slid open and locked with hard onyx.

He should have known better than to leave her unattended. He released the cuffs from her wrists and jerked her off the swing causing her to moan in disappointment.


	7. Exertion

"I was so close." She whined painfully as her inner muscles clenched madly trying to find relief from the pain of being denied… again.

Only HE was allowed to give her release and only when HE deemed it necessary to give it to her. He had yet to give it to her and she still had several days until she would get it.

"Would it help if I told you that it was you I was fantasizing about?" She practically begged as she rubbed her thighs together.

Now that pleased him to no end but no he wasn't going to give it to her just yet.  
"Exactly what were you thinking?" He smirked with an arched brow.

"Biting you on your butt." She stated casually like they were talking about the weather.

"Perhaps I will allow you your fantasy." When her eyes lit up in anticipation he shot her down. "But not now; first you will ride your horse."

That brought her down like a brick falling off a ten story building. "No" She gasped and wanted to cry.

"You can say that but it won't change anything." He grabbed her arms and cuffed her wrists behind her back before he carried her over to the length of wood sticking out of the wall. "You will grow to love your little horsy as much as you love breathing air into your lungs."

She got up on her toes when he set her down with the wood board between her legs. "Why do you want me to like this so much?"

Naraku sat down in his chair, placed his left ankle on his right knee, and stared hard at her. "Because I do."

"But it hurts." She whispered as she dropped her chin to her chest.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course it does. That is the point."

Kagome looked up at him. "But why?"

Naraku just smirked at her and waited for the inevitable without answering her. It was a beautiful sight; seeing that little pussy of hers being smashed and tortured against the rounded off piece of wood.

Kagome fought as long as she could to stay up on her toes but to her dismay her legs soon gave out against the strain and she dropped down to her feet. She was still bruised and sore from sitting on the wooden horse the day before which made the ride today ten times worse.

"That is why." Naraku pointed out when she whimpered and lifted back up on her toes again. He grinned a wicked grin at her when her dark browns glared deadly at him. "Do you know how striking you look when your body is covered in sweat and your sensitive flesh is so tortured?" He rose to his feet and walked towards her until he was right in front of her with the horse between his own legs. Although he was tall enough that the wood didn't come near close enough to touch him.

Kagome looked up at him; trying to maintain her balance on her toes as her neck craned back.

He placed his palms on her breasts and began to lightly knead them before trailing his right fingers down to the apex of her thighs; where he teased just above her swollen clit. He leaned down and placed his lips upon the pulse point on her neck. "Pain and pleasure go hand in hand like day and night."

Kagome gasped in pleasure at his touches and without thinking she sank down to the flat of her feet only to be snapped out of the pleasure he was giving her when searing pain shot up through her abdomen. "It hurts so bad." She nearly cried.

"Hai" Naraku growled as he trailed his fingers down her back over the tender flesh of her tattoo. "Your pain is exhilarating." He gave a bite to her neck a small slap to her ass and returned to his chair to continue watching her performance.

xx

Kagome walked to her bed on wobbly legs and collapsed down onto it face first with her legs hanging over the edge. Oh how she hated that stupid wooden horse and swore to herself to never love it no matter how many times he forced her to ride it. "I hate you." She hissed to the being standing behind her.

Naraku smirked down at her then reached out and flicked his fingers over her bruised, swollen, sensitive, reddened clit; causing her to buck and whimper. He kneeled down behind her, pushed her legs further apart, and stared at his handy work. "It's beautiful." He whispered darkly and trailed his finger though her lips seeking out her entrance.

He slipped his finger deep into her core and began pumping until she was moaning, writhing, and coating his finger with her juices. Once his finger was lubed enough he trailed it up to her tight little ring of muscles and stroked his wet finger over her tight puckered hole. "I have a new gift for you." He stated causing her to twist her head to look back at him.

He held up two silver balls that were connected with a silver chain about eight inches in length. One ball was a little bigger than a marble and the other was the size of a golf ball.

"What is it?" She questioned with furrowed brows.

Naraku grinned at her before taking the marble sized ball and pressing it against her tight ass. Her eyes widened slightly when he forced the small thing past her flexing ring of muscles. Once it was seated safely inside her body he rose to his feet and lifted her to hers. "Do not let it fall out or you will be riding your horse more than just once a day."

Kagome clenched her muscles tightly around the little ball inside her anal cavity as the bigger ball was heavy and trying to pull the smaller one out. The fear of having to ride her stupid horse several times a day made her work madly at trying to keep it from falling; so long as she didn't move she would be fine.

"Now walk to the door."

She snapped her head up and stared in wide eyed fear. "It will fall." She nearly whimpered.

"Do not let it." He grinned then gave her a small shove to get her moving.

Kagome clenched her butt closed as tightly as possible and attempted to walk to the door while keeping her thighs tightly pressed together. It would have been so much easier if the larger ball wasn't swinging around with every move she made.

Naraku walked towards her and grabbed her by the elbow. "Come; we will walk the garden."

Brown eyes widened hugely and the color drained from her face. "I can't and people will see me." She didn't mind Naraku looking at her naked body or Bankotsu or even Kagura; but being on public display completely naked with a silver ball hanging from her ass was too much.

"Do not disobey me." He growled. "What you want matters not." He yanked the door open and dragged her through it. He got no more than two steps out through the door when the sound of metal hitting his wooden floor reverberated in his ears followed by a gasp. He turned to face the girl and narrowed his deep black eyes upon her. "I see you prefer your horse to this." He stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome stared up at him. "No" She whispered as she shrank away from him.

"Pick it up and put it back in."

His voice was hard and cold to her ears and with only a small amount of apprehension did she do as she was told. Once she had the small ball pushed back into her cavity he turned and began walking away from her and she knew she had to follow. So with slow tentative steps and a severe focus on not letting it fall to the floor she followed after him.

xx

Kagome closed her eyes tightly trying to focus all her energy on staying up on her toes while keeping the ball from falling to the floor. It might not have been so bad if one: she didn't just get off her horse such a short time ago and two: he hadn't of lengthened the chain on the balls so that it would swing about a lot more.

When her legs finally gave out she cursed gravity to hell and back and decided that it wasn't her friend today. Although she did manage to keep the balls from falling to the floor; a proud moment she could revel in.

After she went down onto her feet and lingered for a few seconds; Naraku pulled her off her horse and she could have kissed him madly in gratitude only to want to slap him to death immediately following his next words.

"Now we will walk the garden."

She slowly followed behind him cursing his name with every foul word she could think of. "What are these for anyway?!" She bit out as she awkwardly climbed the stairs on wobbly legs and a swinging ball banging against the backs of her thighs.

Naraku stood at the top of the stairs watching her make her way up him. "To keep you tight."

After what seemed to be an eternity she finally made it to the top causing him to turn and walk through the living room. "Tight? What do you mean tight?" She questioned while following him and keeping her legs as close together as possible.

"Exactly what it means." Was all he said as he stood in front of the door to the garden. Truthfully he was surprised she made it this far without dropping them a second time; which pleased him immensely. Her determination was the key to making everything fall into place; just where he wanted it too.

He opened the door when she finally came to stand in front of him and smirked as she walked through it. It was a rather entertaining sight to see her walking so stupidly.

When she stepped out into the garden her eyes widened and a small gasp of awe passed her lips followed by the sound of her ball hitting the ground. "Damn it!" She hissed under her breath. One second of inattentiveness and she cost herself another ride on her horse. If his stupid garden wasn't so beautifully enticing with its lush grass, large trees, and every flower she could ever imagine all surrounding a large koi pond she wouldn't have dropped them.

Naraku pressed his lips together tightly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Put it back and we will return to the basement."

So bad she wanted to throw herself to the ground and have a hissy fit that would make a two year old proud. It wasn't fair… it just wasn't fair. "I don't want to." She whimpered.

"Do not defy me girl or the consequences will be severe."

"I don't care!" She bit out and put herself into a defiant stance. "I am NOT getting on my horse again!"

It was a hard fought battle to keep from grinning when she refereed to it as _'her horse'_; but he beat the grin down and maintained his glare. "Get your balls and put them back… now." His voice dropped to a low dark whisper on the last word that caused her to jerk and quickly do as she was told. "Now get your sorry little ass into that basement."

With head downcast she slowly made her way back to the basement; afraid to say or do another thing to anger him. Who knew what else he could think of to punish her with.

Once she made it down to the room she stared at her horse trying to melt it with her glare alone.

"Now get on."

She turned around, got up on her toes, and shimmied herself backwards until it was between her legs waiting to abuse her severely sore little pussy. She didn't last very long as her tired legs just couldn't do it anymore and down she went; squishing her bruised swollen clit against the curve of the wood.

She was so tired and exhausted she couldn't even lift herself up to get off the stupid thing and she highly doubted she would be able to walk anywhere no matter the threat. Her hands went to the curve of the wood in order to hold herself up but even her arms felt thick, heavy, and tired.

Naraku picked her up and carried her back upstairs to her room rather proud at how well she performed for him today. He laid her down on her bed and covered her with the sheet. "Rest and when you awaken we will leave."

Kagome pulled the large pillow to her chest and closed her eyes to the sound of the handcuffs being clicked around her wrists.


	8. Castigation

Castigation: it means to reprimand or punish severely or to punish in order to correct. Just in case you didn't know. Thanks for reading much love. Keva

xx

Kagome slipped the robe off her body and crawled up onto the table and waited patiently for Naraku to strap her down. "Not my head." She pleaded when he grabbed the strap.

"If you move it will go on." He stated then moved back around to her feet. He watched Bankotsu go through the repetitive motions of getting himself and the girl ready for another night of tattooing her body. Tonight the entire body of the giant spider would be complete leaving nothing but the legs; which with any luck would go quickly. He looked over at his friend when he pulled the carbon paper from her back. "Did you make the modifications I asked for."

"Hai" Bankotsu nodded. "It was only a matter of making them longer and in order to make it uniform I had to make all of them longer so it may take a little longer than anticipated."

Naraku stared hard at him. "How much longer?"

"A half a day." He stated as he went to work on the top half of the spider.

This did not please him at all but he would have to suffer through it. If it got him what he wanted in the end then that was all that mattered.

xx

They were there again; floating right in front of her drinking her in. Those blood red eyes and the prickily thing stroking all over her body. Yet tonight that one prickily thing had a friend and between the two of them they had her body writhing madly. One flicked over her nipples and the other found her clit and began teasing it madly until she could feel her explosion coming on.

Just as her mouth opened to cry out her release; a sharp blinding pain shot up her spine causing the things touching her to vanish along with the enchanting red eyes. "Please don't leave me." She whimpered. It was an unanswered plea as they vanished into the blackness surrounding her.

xx

The night slowly passed as it had each night before with the sound of Bankotsu tapping away on the stick, Kagome hissing every now and again against the sting of the needle entering her flesh, and him adding the pleasure into her symphony of pain.

He could see her going through the dream sequence and at the right moment he pinched her abused clit tightly to bring her out of her dream without the completion she was about to have.

Bankotsu wiped the last bit of blood from her back, put the healing gel and the bandage over the newest part of the tattoo, then began packing his things up. "I'll see ya tomorrow." He stated with a curt nod then left the room.

Naraku watched him go then turned back to the girl strapped to the table. She was still stuck in the darkness which was perfect for him. He needed to finish the part of the tattoo that Bankotsu couldn't. Part of him was thankful that she was still under the affects of the special ink otherwise what he was about to do would cause her to scream like she was dying. Yet another part of him wanted to hear her scream out in pain.

He was going to have to think of a new device that would pull from her the scream he so wanted to hear.

xx

Kagome snapped her eyes open and stared at the black pillow her arms were wrapped around and just like the morning before she waited for Naraku to come and release her. She desperately wanted to see what they got done on her tattoo and couldn't wait. From what she could figure was that they were working on it all through the night which was a lot of hours and if Naraku said they still had several days until it was complete how big was it going to be exactly?

She heard the door open and Naraku's heavy steps come across the room. "Hurry I want to see." She ordered excitedly.

Naraku snorted, released her cuffs, sat her up, and pulled the bandage from her back. What he saw pulled a deep grin on his lips as the body of the spider was complete and forming its colors perfectly. Before he had a chance to say or do anything she took off to the bathroom and faced her back to the mirror.

"Ewww…" She said with a scrunch of her nose. "It's a spider." She turned and stared at the dark being in the doorway. "I don't want a spider on my back." She pouted.

"It matters not what you want." He walked up to her and stared at the reflection of the tattoo in the mirror. He placed his fingers against the spider's thorax just at the top of her ass and trailed them down between her crack. "See; it is making love to you. Isn't beautiful."

"What?" She cried as she twisted her head sharply to the side to see. She looked to where he had his fingers just above her little ring of muscles where the thorax ended and could see a thick grayish white line curving to the shape of her body. "What is that?" She demanded as she pulled her butt cheeks apart to get a full view of it. The grayish line covered the entire area of her crack and went all the way down to her core. "When did that happen?" She questioned as she bent over while still holding her ass apart.

"Last night." Naraku stated calmly as he trailed his finger down the length of the line to her tight little pussy.

Her brows suddenly furrowed as she rose up and released her butt. "Why doesn't it hurt?"

Naraku just stared blankly at her, gave a small shrug of his shoulder, and handed her a towel. "Cleanse yourself; your horse is waiting to take you for a ride." Then before she could respond he was gone.

Her dark brown eyes narrowed onto his retreating form. "I am not riding my horse today!" She hissed between clenched teeth as her fingers went to her clit in an attempt to protect it.

When her fingers touched it she was shocked; to say the least. To her utter surprise it was no longer swollen, bruised, or sore. How did it heal so fast?

She climbed into the tub deciding she would question Naraku when she finished bathing.

xx

Kagome sat at the table eating her breakfast or lunch depending on how you looked at it. It was her first meal but it was also two in the afternoon. She cast a glare across the table to the dark being sitting there drinking a cup of tea.

Naraku arched a brow at her in response and didn't have long to wait for her to answer.

"First off I am not riding my horse today and secondly you will tell me what the heck is going on." She waved her hand towards her naked body. "Why am I healing so fast and what's with the spider? Just what are you trying to accomplish with all of this?!"

"It is not your place to ask such questions." He stated as he rose to his feet. "In three days time all your questions will be answered."

Kagome jumped from her chair and stormed over to him. "No! I want answers now!" She bit out with a jab of her finger against his chest.

Naraku caught her hand and squeezed it tightly until she whimpered in pain. "Bite your tongue bitch." He turned and began dragging her roughly down to the basement.

Kagome stumbled along behind him and nearly fell down the stairs when he jerked her down them. He shoved her into the room she hated above all others and shut the door with a slam behind him.

Since her last visit to the room yesterday two new things had been added. One was a long silver chain with a tiny version of a clothespin on each end of the chain. That was dangling over the wood of her horse. On the other side of the room was what looked like pommel horse but the handles were down on the side instead of the top and down on the legs were two thick leather straps. "What is that?" She whispered but not really not wanting to know as she was sure it was going to hurt.

Naraku didn't respond just pushed her over to it and bent her over the top of the curved horse; backwards. He grabbed her hands and bound them to the handles to keep her bent backwards then strapped her ankles with the leather straps.

"What are you going to do to me?" She whispered while trying to adjust her body to a more comfortable position; but being bent over backwards as she was there wasn't a comfortable position to get in.

"You will be punished for you sharp disobedient tongue." Naraku growled as he picked up a stick of bamboo that was very malleable and moved to stand in front of her. "Scream for me bitch." He hissed as he brought the stick down causing it to slap against her abdomen and curve with the shape of her body so that it hit all the way down to her clit.

Kagome opened her mouth and let out a gurgled cry against the sting of the stick against her body.

Naraku watched the red mark from the stick appear on her flesh before he slapped her again and pulled another one of her gurgled cries from her throat. A second red mark appeared next to the first one and he grinned a dark grin of pleasure before he let loose and began laying the stick across her body again and again until her skin was blood red, burning, and about to break open.

Kagome sobbed heavily and from the angle which she was placed her tears were trailing down her forehead and soaking her hair. Even when he released her and held her up she continued to sob thick chocking sobs. "I'm sorry." She choked out then buried her face into the palms of her hands.

"So long as you have learned to hold your tongue you are forgiven."

Big puffy bloodshot eyes looked up at him and she nodded. When he gave her a curt nod in return she couldn't help herself; she threw herself against his chest and held tight to him.

Naraku looked down at the crown of her raven head and brought a hand up to her back. "Now stop this crying it won't change what has already happened."

Kagome sniffled heavily and tried desperately to reel in her tears. "Okay" She whispered in a shaky voice and a heavy sniffle.

They both just stood there waiting for her to pull herself back together and when he felt she was in control enough; he grabbed her by the arm and led her over to her horse.

Kagome looked at the length of wood sticking out of the wall and decided that after what she just went through her horse wasn't so bad after all. "Do I have to?" She sniffled.

"Hai; everyday you will ride your horse. It pleases me to see that little pussy of yours suffer so." He stated huskily then reached down and gave her clit a little flick and leaned down into her face. "It makes you glow like an angel when you ride it."

She could have melted into a puddle right then and there with that compliment. "Really?" She asked in wide eyed wonderment and when he gave her a curt nod new tears sprung to her eyes; but these were tears of joy. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He would have rolled his eyes were it in him to do so. "Get on."

Kagome smiled up at him and quickly did as she was told but stopped when she once again spotted the chain dangling over her horse. "What is that?"

Naraku grabbed her hands and cuffed them behind her back before he picked the chain up. "It is a gift. Get on and I will give it to you."

Kagome turned around, got up on her toes, and backed herself onto the piece of wood.

He straddled the piece of wood as well and dangled the chain in front of her face. "This is called a no win situation."  
Her dark brows furrowed as she stared up at him. "I don't get it."

"You will." He grinned darkly. "You will."


	9. Vitiation

**HAPPY NEW YEAR YA BUNCH OF FREAKS!** I bring this to you in commemoration of the new year with the hopes that all your freaky dreams come true. And if you take offense to me calling you a freak you are lying to yourself as only people that are freaky would still be reading this story. And yes I am a freak I will admit it and am rather proud of it. Much love for you all. Keva

Oh and the definition of Vitiation essentially means to corrupt. In case you didn't know.

xx

When he told her that her _'gift'_ was called a no win situation he wasn't kidding. Either way she went she was in pain… well worse pain anyway. If it wasn't her horse smashing her or forcing the muscles in her calves to ache it was the nipple clips pinching her sensitive little nubs and pulling on them when she went up on her toes. Where the heck did he get these ideas from anyway?

At first when he told her what he little clips were for all she could think was _'ow'_. Then when he clipped one on, looped the chain down around the horse and clipped her other nipple; she wanted to cry. Going up on her toes caused the chain to pull on her nipples painfully and going down on her feet caused her even worse pain. It definitely was a _'no win situation'_.

After what seemed to be an eternity he finally pulled her off her horse and she sighed a deep sigh of relief.

"Now" He started as he removed her clips, placed them back onto the wooden horse then removed her cuffs. "We shall pick up where you left off yesterday." He pulled from his jean pocket the two balls on a chain and handed them to her. "Now put it on and let's go. I wish to walk my garden today and you will not keep me from my pleasure."

A deep sigh tore from her lips and she reached around behind her and pressed the little marble into her anal cavity with a small flinch. Once it was securely in place she followed after him with her awkward clenched walk.

xx

"Finally" He growled in annoyance as he walked to the koi pond. Three times she had dropped it before they finally made it out into the garden and three times he has to wait for her to ride her horse before they could try it again. He turned to face her as she slowly walked towards him. "I swear girl you better not drop it again. I grow tired of spending so much time in the basement."

Kagome opened her mouth to retort to that but decided that staying silent would be in her best interest. She made her way to his side and sighed when she made it to the pond without dropping her ball.

Naraku walked over to a stone bench, sat down, and stared at the girl. "Come here." He watched her slowly make her way towards him and when she came to a stop in front of him he stared up into her eyes and grinned hugely; inside. Outside he was as stone faced as ever. Three more days and it would be done; he couldn't wait.

He turned her around and stared at the body of the spider before he pressed his cheek against the black tattoo with his arms slipping around her waist. "Soon" He whispered as he nuzzled her back.

Kagome stood there with furrowed brows. What was he up to now? He was like a maze of riddles and just when she thought she had him figured out she would hit a dead end.

He closed his eyes, took in her scent, and reveled in the feel of her soft flesh. So bad he wanted to fuck her; to pull her into his lap and fill her tight passage with his hard length, but he couldn't. He had to wait until it was done and only then would he be able to have his way with her and as much as he wanted.

"What do you mean soon?" She questioned with a furrow of her brows. "What's going to happen?"

As he listened to her question him about what he meant part of him realized that he was going to be sorry for what he was going to do to her; her innocence and her little quirks were rather endearing, but the reward in the end was going to be more than worth it.

He trailed his fingers down the front of her belly to her swollen, sore clit, and began to gently rub it. It was so soft and tender and calling for him to wrap his lips around it and make love to it with his tongue until it was perfectly healed. Kami was he dying inside with all the sexual tension building up within his loins.

When he heard her gasp and felt her begin to writhe against his fingers he quickly pulled away from her. If he couldn't have fulfillment neither could she; why should he be the only one to suffer?

He rose to his feet and stared down at the two balls lying on the ground and pressed his lips together firmly.

Kagome whimpered against the burning deep within her belly and finally having enough of the teasing; she decided to finish herself off… or so she thought. When her fingers began to gently rub her center she felt a strong hand jerk them away.

She opened her glazed over eyes and stared up at him in sexual pain. "Please" She whimpered.

"No" He growled. "You will get what you want in three more days."

Her lips pulled down into a pout as she slowly came down from her pleasurable denied high then crashed and burned from the next words out of his mouth.

"You dropped something."

Kagome looked down and really began to pout when the glinting in the late afternoon sun silver ball mocked her by lying in the gravel path like it belonged there. "No" She whimpered.

"Hai" Naraku stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You know the routine." He stated darkly and began walking towards the house.

Kagome picked up her balls and glared deadly at them. "I hate you." She hissed before she returned them from whence they came and slowly made her way to the house to suffer her punishment. Although she was really beginning to like her horse; especially the way it made Naraku look at her.

xx

Naraku sat in his chair; legs stretched out in front of him, and tapping his fingers mindlessly on the armrest of the chair. He could hear her slowly making her way down the stairs and really wished she would hurry up. They were due to meet Bankotsu in an hour and he wanted to get her punishment under way so they could leave.

He cast his eyes over to the door when she came tiptoeing through it and remained silent to see what she would do now that she had finally arrived. Her dark dark brown eyes locked with his as she slowly walked over to her horse and backed onto the piece of wood. He cast his eyes down to the apex of her thighs and watched intently. He loved seeing her sensitive flesh smashing against the curved wood. The way it would bend against the opposite force, or slide off to the side and press against her thick outer lip, or the best was when it crushed her straight down the center. The only thing that would make the sight better was if she found pleasure in riding her horse instead of the constant whimpers of pain.

To see her juices spill down the sides of the wood as her voice echoed through the room with her moans of ecstasy… He needed to stop; his throbbing cock was pressing tightly against his jeans and it was miserably uncomfortable.

He watched her fall down onto her horse for the third time and decided that that was enough; much to his displeasure. "Come we must go." He ordered as he rose to his feet.

Kagome smiled a large smile of gratitude up at him and shimmied off the length of wood. She pulled the ball from her anal cavity and let it fall to the floor before she followed him out of the room.

xx

Kagome climbed up onto the table and laid down on her belly only to sit up and stare at Bankotsu when he told her to move.

"Lie down on your right side."

"Like this?" She questioned as she laid down with her right arm propped under her head and her left down the length of her body.

"Iie" He stated as he looked up at his dark friend. "Can you position her and prop her up so she stays that way?"

Naraku gave a curt nod and moved around the table until he was standing behind her. "Where is your pillow?"

"In the car."

He scowled down at her then plucked his keys from his pocket. "Did I not tell you to bring it in with you?" He growled as he walked out of the room.

"No you didn't." Kagome hissed in return then turned to the boy sitting in front of her. "So what the heck is this tattoo all about anyway?"

"If he hasn't told you then I can not say." He answered with a small shrug of his shoulder. "I would rather not face his wrath."

At that Kagome nodded her head. "Hai it is painful when he punishes you. Believe me I know."

Bankotsu smiled at that. "When I tell you that what he has done to you isn't really punishment you better believe it."

Kagome shook her head. "Iie. He has punished me; doubt it not."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Was he smiling when he did it?"

She furrowed her brows. "I don't think so."

"If he wasn't smiling then you weren't really being punished. I know Naraku and if you were truly being punished he would take pleasure in it."

"Huh" She grunted out. "So what the heck was…" She trailed off when the devil himself came walking back into the room carrying her large pillow.

He put the pillow in front of her so it ended just above her abdomen and pushed her over onto it. "Now can you stay like that or do I need to strap you down?"

Bankotsu spoke up before she could answer. "Strap her down; this part will make her squirm."

Naraku gave a small nod then went about the task of strapping her into position. When he strapped her hips down she squirmed and whimpered. "What?!" He hissed in annoyance.

"There's something poking me." She cried in a whisper.

Naraku scowled as he quickly jerked the strap off and scooted her hips back. "Damn that bitch." He growled as he picked up one of Kagura's piercing needles. "Why is it even in this room anyway?" He demanded darkly.

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulder then scooted Kagome back into place and strapped her down. "How is that?"

"Much better." Kagome sighed in relief.

"I will be back." He bit out then swept out of the room; leaving behind an air of fury.

"What's going on?"

Bankotsu shook his head as he applied the jelly to her side. "Kagura overstepped her bounds again. Nothing to worry about he is just going to give her a good talking to." He pulled the carbon paper from her skin leaving behind the lines for the spider's long leg which curved nearly all the way around to her navel. He picked up the needle and the tapping stick. "Now for some people this part hurts but at the same time tickles. So I will need you to try and stay as still as possible even though you are strapped down. Okay?"

Kagome gave him a nod and gripped her pillow to her tightly. When he put the needle into her flesh it did hurt but tickled and she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block it out.

xx

Naraku looked down at what remained of Kagura; which was nothing but her bag for her piercing tools and smirked in pleasure. He had finally rid himself of the stupid bitch but now he needed to replace her. He would have to think on who he wanted to replace her but later; he needed to get back to Kagome and watch his dream slowly come true.

He entered the bathroom and washed the blood from his hands then stared at his face in the mirror. The blue lines across his lids were getting darker blue forcing him to grin in wicked pleasure. He pulled his shirt off and turned around to look at his back and damn near laughed happily. His scar was fading and in a few days it would be gone completely.

He would be free of it… well for the next thirty years or so anyway. "Just another two days." He whispered to the reflection before he put his shirt back on and returned to Bankotsu and Kagome. He needed to be there to put her into the dream state and corrupt her soul so that it would accept the change and not kill her.


	10. Exhibition

Kagome slowly blinked her eyes open, yawned, and stretched as well as she could while being handcuffed to a wall. She looked down her side and stared at the large mass of bandages that covered almost the entire left side of her abdomen. She wanted to see and desperately wished Naraku would hurry up and let her out of the bed.

As she turned her head to look over her shoulder to see if he was standing behind her; she spotted another bandage that curved over her shoulder. Now she was really curious. "Come on!" She hissed with a jerk against the cuffs around her wrists.

When she began jerking against the cuffs in irritation he finally entered the room. She turned her head and glared at him. "It's about damn time." She hissed darkly.

Naraku arched a brow at her. "I strongly suggest you mind your tongue girl. Unless you have forgotten what it had cost you yesterday?"

Her dark chocolate eyes went wide and she shook her head. "No; I'm sorry." She quickly back peddled.

Naraku snorted then released her from the bed then sat her up and began removing the bandages.

Kagome looked down at the revealed addition to her tattoo and widened her eyes. There were three spidery legs wrapped around her; one ended just under her breast, the other nearly touched her navel, and the last was curved over her hip ending just before her womanhood. "Why is it wrapped around me like that?" She questioned as he removed the bandage from her shoulder.

Once he had the last bandage removed he grabbed her arm and walked her into the bathroom. "Remember what I showed you yesterday?"

Kagome nodded up at him and turned around to look at her back in the mirror. "He is holding me while he makes love to me." She whispered as she turned her head to look up at him.

Naraku smirked down at her. "Hai. Is it not beautiful; the bestiality and the sinful nature of it?"

Kagome looked down at the spider legs on her torso and lightly trailed a finger over one of them. Actually it was beautiful when he put it like that. "Hai" She nodded as she continued to trail her finger over the three legs.

He watched her for a moment longer then handed her a towel. "Get ready."

Kagome nodded her head and took the towel. "My horse awaits." She mocked. "Stupid horse." She hissed.

Naraku grinned a depraved grin at her before he turned and left the room. "As well as another gift for you." He stated before he was gone completely.

Kagome shuddered. If it was anything like the one he gave her yesterday she wanted no part of it.

xx

"I don't see anything new." She stated as she looked around the room.

"Of course you don't." Naraku answered as she pushed her into the room. "Your gift is in the garden and after your ride you will get to see what it is."

Kagome sighed deeply as she walked over to the length of wood sticking out of the wall. She put her hands behind her back and felt the steel of the cuffs slip around her wrists. "And to think if it wasn't for you I would still be sitting in a quiet bookstore dreaming of excitement."

"Are you regretting your decision." He questioned as he maneuvered her onto her horse.

"Only when I have to ride this." She sighed deeply then flinched when he put her nipple clips on.

"You will grow to love it." He stated as he sat down in his chair. "Desire to ride it even."

"Never" Kagome hissed with a curt nod of her head. "I hate this stupid thing and I will never love it!"

Naraku rose to his feet and walked towards her. "And here I have given you the courtesy of allowing you to stand and give yourself small reprieves from the pain." He walked over to the closet and plucked a length of rope off the shelf and made his way back towards her. "I believe you need to see how easy you have it."

"What? What are you going to do?" Kagome gasped in wide eyed horror.

"Teach you the difference between suffering and my kindness." He removed the clips from her nipples, pulled her off her horse, and laid her flat onto her stomach.

Kneeling down he grabbed her left ankle and quickly tied the rope tightly then stretched it out giving it a three foot length before binding her right ankle.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome cried and began to struggle.

"Stop that." Naraku hissed and laid his hand sharply across her bottom. He then picked her up, draped the length of rope between her ankles over her horse, and set her down atop it.

Kagome cried out loudly when he set her down onto the length of wood as the sharp pain shot up through her clit.

He bent her back so that her cuffed hands were touching the horse and dished out his command. "I suggest you hold on. Should you fall it will hurt worse than what you are suffering right now as I will punish you as I did yesterday." He watched as her hands tightly gripped the edge of the wood and her thighs press together in an attempt to hold on.

Naraku moved to his chair, sat down, and stared at the stunning vision before him. The sounds of her whimpers were a melodic narration of her suffering and the scene of her tender area was like a fine piece of art; beautiful to all aspect of his senses… except one. If only it was pleasurable for her so that the scent of her heat would invade the room; only then it would be perfect.

xx

After what seemed to be an eternity she felt herself being lifted off her horse and set upon her knees. She was so grateful that it was finally over and had to agree with him she had it relatively easy all the other times. Her poor little pussy burned and hurt so badly she was sure she was never going to have feeling in it again.

Once he had her free of her bonds he lifted her to her feet. "Now that you have seen what happens when my kindness is put into question; would you like to do that everyday?" Although with the beautiful sight she made he may well do it everyday.

Kagome quickly shook her head. "No; I will be good."

"Good" Naraku smirked. "Now come and I will show you your gift."

Kagome walked softly behind and wondered what it was he had for her now. Was it going to hurt like her horse or was it going to give her pleasure like her swing? Or stress her out like her balls? What was the punishment going to be if she didn't do exactly what he wanted her to do? Ride her horse like she did just a little while ago? Be beat with the stick like yesterday? Whatever it was he had for her she was going to make sure she didn't screw it up and force him to punish her for it.

Naraku walked out to the garden; following the gravel path to the small hill on the other side of the pond. When his little bitch came up behind him he turned to face her. "How far can you spread your legs apart?"

Kagome furrowed her brows not understanding what this had to do with anything. "I don't know."

Naraku pressed his lips together. "Attempt to slid down into the splits."

Her brows shot up to the top of her forehead as she stared up at him. "Uh… Okay." She stated in a confused voice then began sliding her legs as far apart as she could; slowly sliding down towards the ground.

Lips pulled up into a fiendish grin when she made it nearly to the ground about a foot more and she would be on the ground in the splits. "Perfect" He practically purred. "Now get up and see what I have for you."

Kagome struggled back up to her feet and looked to where he was pointing. At the top of the small hill were three blood red posts. The one in the middle was taller than the other two and sat just back away from the two shorter post with two wide hooks hanging from a thick length of wood sticking out to the sides, and it had a ladder behind it. The two shorter posts curved down into a dip at the very top and slightly angled out into a V. "What is it?"

He didn't answer her right away as he latched onto her shoulder and walked her up to the posts. "Art" He stated as he walked her to stand between the two shorter posts.

"Art? It just looks like three posts stuck in the ground."

"Essentially that is what they are. I have yet to finish my masterpiece." He stood her so her back was to the tallest post and moved around to the ladder. "Do not move."

"Okay" She whispered nervously not sure as to what he was going to do to her now but kind of thrilled at the same time." She eeped in shock when she suddenly felt his hands grip her under the arms and lift her up.

"Put your feet on the shorter posts." He ordered.

Kagome quickly did as she was told due mostly to the small strain in his voice.

"Now reach up above you, grab the handle, and hold yourself up."

"But"

"Do it now!" He growled darkly.

Kagome shot her hands up and wrapped her fingers around the handle; then when he released her she gripped tighter and began to pull herself up for fear of falling.

Naraku reached down lifted her right thigh and set it into the large hook then repeated the motion with her left thigh.

She released her pull slightly and when she felt the two hooks support her then slowly she relaxed her tight grip on the handle. She then tilted her head up when she felt something slip around her wrists.

Naraku climbed up higher onto the ladder and tied her hands to the handle and the post then wrapped a strap around her neck to keep her head back; then followed that up with putting a black blindfold over her eyes before climbing down. He made quick work of binding her calves to the posts then moved the ladder so that it was hidden behind a tree at the base of the hill and left her there without a word.

Kagome didn't know what to do; she wanted to panic but the words he whispered in her ear kept her still. _'I have a new whipping stick I wouldn't mind trying on you. You make one sound and we will both get to see how well it does its job.'_

After what seemed like an eternity she finally heard his voice followed by another and another and another until she could hear a small group of people talking. She began to panic; her chest heaved with every thick breath she took, her muscles pulled against their bonds so that she could break free, and so bad she wanted to scream at him to let her out of here. Yet the fear of another stick being laid across her body forced her to hold her tongue.

"It is beautiful." She heard a voice state in awe followed by Naraku's deep voice. "Hai; it is my masterpiece."

She heard the sound of feet coming towards her and pressed her lips together to keep from whimpering in fear.

"May I?"

Naraku looked from the hoshi to the girl and back again. "That is what you are here for is it not?"

Mushin grinned at his friend. "Oh hai."

Kagome jerked suddenly when she felt hands trailing the length of her right leg; hands that weren't Naraku's hands then heard the owner of the hands speak.

"Very nice Naraku-sama. She is so terribly soft and perfect."

Kagome suddenly sucked in air when she felt his finger glide across her exposed sex before the finger slipped into her tight passage causing her to gasp.

"She is very tight as well." Mushin practically moaned.

Naraku smirked at the monk. "Hai; she is tight all over."

Mushin looked up at his friend and arched a brow. "I will determine that." He slowly slid his finger from her core and trailed it back to her tight little ass where he pushed and prodded until his finger slipped in. "I agree." Mushin grinned hugely. "She is very very tight." He then removed his finger from her cavity and turned to his dark friend. "Very well I will grant you our blessing under the terms of our agreement."

Naraku smirked and nodded. It was a small price to pay to get what he needed to make his dreams come true and if allowing the monks to molest his little pet was the only way to get it; then that is what he would do.

"Good; good." Mushin smiled hugely. "I will gather my brothers and begin the ceremony."

Naraku schooled his features into his infamous death glare and stared hard at the monk. "Remember she is not to reach euphoria."

Mushin nodded. "Of course. Euphoria will be counterproductive to your desires."

Naraku gave a nod then moved to sit on the bench and watch the monks do their thing.


	11. Interpolation

Interpolation: The act of introducing or inserting anything, especially that which is spurious or foreign.

xx

The four monks stood in a circle around the bound girl and began chanting an ancient chant that only few could understand. The language they were speaking was as nearly as old as time itself and he had to wonder what they were saying.

He watched as Mushin stood directly in front of the girl, hold his hands out wide in a receiving gesture and hum through his words. He then stepped up to the girl and began sucking and licking upon her abused little clit until she was moaning against his administrations and leaking her juices.

He gave one hard thrust of his tongue into her core before stepping back chanting a few more words, bowing deeply, then stepping back away from the girl and kneeling just behind the line of their circle.

The three remaining monks turned and walked to the right each taking the place of the one that was there before them and began chanting all over again.

Kagome panted and moaned with each feel of a tongue or a finger toying with her wet pussy along with the occasional finger forced deep into her anal cavity. She could feel herself coming close to her explosion each time she was attacked but just when she was due to climax she was let down when whomever was touching her stepped away. It was torture sweet sweet torture.

When the last being stepped away from her and chanted his words to her; her head suddenly became very foggy and she could feel something latching onto her soul. "Who are you?" She whispered in her mind as she tried to focus on the thing present in the deep black fog with her.

_'I am you.'_ The voice whispered.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "How are you me if I am me?"

_'Because you are me.'_

"I don't understand." She strained her eyes in an attempt to see who she was talking to and could only make out a shadowy figure. She tried to walk towards it but with every step she took it retreated further into the dark fog.

_'He will make you understand.'_ The voice responded as it grew distant.

"Who? Who will make me understand?" Kagome pleaded as she reached out towards the dark figure.

_'He; the one you have been searching for. Give him everything you are and he will lead the way.'_

"I still don't understand." Kagome cried in frustration. "I haven't been searching for anyone! What is going on here?!" She waited for an answer but it never came. **"Answer me!!** She demanded and was received with silence.

She looked around at the darkness surrounding her and spotted two small red orbs in the distance. Turning fully to face the orbs she began walking towards them and as she drew ever closer to them her body began to buzz madly all over. Before too long she was standing right in front of the red orbs with the familiar feel of the prickily things all over her body.

_**'Soon my love. Soon I will have you.'**_ It gave gentle caress to her cheek then vanished.

Dark brown eyes slowly fluttered open and locked with deep onyx. "What happened?" She whispered up to the being above her.

"You fell unconscious." He lied.

"I did?" She questioned with a furrow of her brows.

"Hai" He stated as he sat her up.

Kagome rubbed her temples. "How long was I out?"

Naraku arched a brow. "Most of the night."

Kagome looked around the candle lit room then down at the bandages curving over on her right side. "How long have I been like this?" She rolled her eyes up to lock with Naraku's.

"Since last afternoon." He grabbed her pillow off the table and handed her her robe. "Come let us return home."

Kagome nodded, slipped her robe on, and followed after him. She stared at his broad back and watched hit braided hair swing back and forth with every step he took. She followed the length of his braid down to his firm ass and suddenly became very wet between the legs. The way it would shift and move under his dark blue jeans caused her insides to tighten madly. "I want you to fuck me to death." She whispered with a hard clench of her inner muscles.

Naraku grinned a large grin of pleasure. "One more day and then I will fuck you so hard you will be horse for a week from screaming my name."

"Really?" She asked in wide eyed excitement as she slid into the passenger's seat of his car.

Naraku tossed her pillow into the backseat and turned to face her. He leaned in and palmed her cheek as he stared deep into her nearly coffee colored eyes. "Hai"

Kagome closed her eyes, leaned into him, and puckered up waiting to feel his lips on her own.

Naraku smirked at her puckered up face then pulled back, started the car, and headed for home.

xx

Kagome sat at the table nearly shoveling food into her mouth; Kami she was starving. After they arrived home she found out that they spent the night in the studio; hence why it was so late in the morning by the time they left. Once at home he removed her bandages revealing three more spider legs wrapping around her right side that were nearly identical to the ones on her left. If she didn't look like she was being hugged by a spider before she certainly did now.

Naraku was tempted to scrunch his nose up at the sight of her stuffing her face but suppressed the urge. "It hasn't been that long since you ate last. Stop eating like a pig."

Kagome stuck her pierced tongue out at him and continued to stuff food into her mouth.

When the little pink appendage pierced with the silver barbell made its appearance an idea came to him. "You are going to regret that." He grinned darkly.

Kagome stopped eating, paled, and stared across the table at him. "You're not going to beat me; are you?"

"You will know when the time comes." He stated as he lifted his cup of tea and sipped on it.

Kagome flinched against his words then quickly changed the subject. "How come I never see you eat?"

"I eat when you are sleeping." He stated in dismissal.

"And I suppose you sleep when I sleep." She watched him give her a curt nod and narrowed her eyes upon him. "I don't believe you."

Naraku narrowed his own eyes. "You are about to cross that line of too far. I suggest you bite your tongue."

"Why don't you bite it instead." She snapped back without thinking.

Naraku set his cup down on the table loudly, rose to his feet, walked over to her, and snatched her out of her chair. "You have gone too far." He growled as he moved her over to the kitchen counter and bent her over. He opened the drawer next to his hip and pulled out a large wooden spoon.

With one hand on the back of her neck to hold her in place; he used the other to bring the spoon down sharply on her little bottom.

Kagome attempted to rear up but the large hand on the back of her neck made moving impossible. When the spoon came down on her backside a second time she kicked her legs and tried to cover her bottom with her hands.

"Move your hands girl." Naraku bit out darkly.

Kagome whimpered and did as she was told only to cry out when the spoon made contact with her flesh again.

When her bottom was blood red and burning he finally stopped, dropped the spoon to the counter, and forcibly dragged her down into the basement. Once inside her play room he set her on her horse in a none too gentle fashion. "You get off that horse and your punishment will be ten times worse than it already is."

Kagome whimpered but didn't move. "I'm sorry."

"Iie" He growled as he moved across the room opened the closet and pulled out a long paddle. "Your apologizes have no place here."

Kagome watched him slap the paddle against the palm of his hand a few times before he walked to a large rectangular thing hanging from the ceiling next to her swing. When he reached up and pulled it down then glanced over at her; her breath caught in her throat.

What she saw in his eyes sent a shiver up her spine causing her to panic not to mention she knew what he planned on doing with that paddle; if the wooden spoon wasn't already an indication.

With a small struggle she got off her horse and took off for the door just as he hand touched the knob she looked over her shoulder and eeped when she saw him coming for her. "No" She gasped then ran out of the room and up the stairs.

She heard the sound of his boots on the steps and began running about the house like a mad woman. She needed to get out but she was ass naked and really didn't want any more people to see her naked but she also didn't want him to catch her. Every door she tried was locked except for her own bedroom and the door to the basement; she was trapped.

As she frantically looked around for an escape she spotted one door she didn't try and hoped beyond all hope that it was unlocked. Grabbing the handle and sighing mentally to herself she jerked the door open and ran into the room. She didn't pay attention to where she was or what she was doing as she ran for the closet, pulled the doors open, slipped inside, and quickly shut the door when she heard the main door to the room open.

Naraku looked around the room then locked his eyes onto the closet and smirked. She really was a stupid girl. With that thought he walked over to the closet and threw the door open. "Did you really think you could hide from me?" He demanded.

Kagome pushed herself back against the wall in hopes that it would open up and swallow her. "Please don't." She whimpered when his large hand reached in and locked around her neck.

Naraku pulled her out of the closet and leaned down into her face. "There will be no mercy for you this day." He hissed into her face and pulled her out of his bedroom. When she began to struggle against him he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and carried her all the way to the basement.

When he made it to her toy room he grabbed her handcuffs off the wall and cuffed her to the pommel horse then returned to preparing her punishment.

Kagome watched in wide eyed fear as he returned to the rectangle thing that was now sitting on the floor with four heavy chains on each corner and tenting up to one single thick chain in the center. He then moved back to the closet and pulled out four thick leather straps and returned to the metal rectangle. When he looked over at her and began walking towards her she desperately tired to get away by jerking on the cuffs; praying to every Kami she could think of that they would magically release her… or at the very least break. She wasn't to be so lucky.

Naraku removed the cuff from her wrist and dragged her over to where the metal contraption lay and forced her to the floor on her bottom. When she began to struggle he caught her by the throat and pulled her in close to his hard face. "Just one squeeze and you will be dead." He growled darkly.

Kagome whimpered and nodded her understanding to him and tried to keep from letting her tears fall; knowing how angry they made him, but wasn't able to keep them in as they broke free and slowly trailed down her cheeks.

Once he was satisfied that his threat would force her to remain still; he grabbed her left ankle and used the leather strap to bind it to the corner of the rectangle then followed that up with binding her right ankle to the opposite corner. Once he was satisfied that the straps were tight enough to hold her he grabbed her by the back of the neck and bent her forward. "Grab onto the bar." He ordered darkly.

Kagome's sniffled but did as she was told and wrapped her fingers around the bar; holding on tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut tight when he grabbed her wrist tightly and slid it to the edge of the bar then flinched inwardly when he bound her wrist tightly to the bar and repeated the process with her other wrist.

Once he had her bound sufficiently he picked up a length of chain that trailed from the ceiling and pooled on the floor and began pulling until she started to lift into the air. When her face was about level with his chest; Naraku locked the chain off on the hook on the wall and walked back over to her so that he was right in front of her. He stared at her downcast, broken, tear stained face between her V'd out legs and glared hard at her.

As he stared at her hanging before him; he realized something. This was the last night he was really going to get to play with her and he was going to make it good; for after tomorrow she would be the dominate and he the submissive.


	12. Infatuation

Naraku grabbed her by the chin, tilted her head up, and slipped his thumb into her mouth; feeling the ball of her piercing glide against his flesh. "Suck it." He ordered trying to keep the desire from his voice.

Kagome dragged the ball of her piercing along the length of the thick little digit in her mouth then sucked it in deeper before stroking it again. She hoped that if she did it well enough he would let her down and as gratitude she would ride her horse for hours and hours just to make him happy.

Why was he torturing himself so? The feel of her tongue along his thumb was causing him to throb madly in his pants and want to free his cock and bury it deep into her hot little mouth. The idea was so tempting he nearly acted on it. No; he had to wait, just one more day he could hold out he was Naraku for crying out loud.

He ripped his thumb from her mouth and glared deadly at her. It wasn't entirely her fault he was suffering but by damn it made him feel better to think it was.

He shook off his desires, walked over to the closet, and pulled out a ball gag then returned to his little victim. He pressed the ball against her mouth with a simple order of _'open'_. With only a minute amount of hesitation she opened her mouth allowing the ball to slip inside before he strapped the strap tightly to the back of her head.

Kagome watched as he walked back over to the chain on the wall, unhook it from the hook, and began pulling her up until her dangling bottom was level with his chest. He then picked up the paddle from the floor and all she could do was whimper around the ball in her mouth.

"It is your punishment and you will accept it with spine and perhaps this will make you think before you act from this point on." He stated as he slapped the paddle lightly against his thigh. He moved to stand in front of her and placed the paddle flat against her fully exposed pussy. "I can assure you that this will hurt." He stated in a dark wicked growl with a small tap of the paddle against her exposed sex.

Kagome cried out for mercy around the ball in her mouth when the wood lightly tapped against her body but he ignored her plea. Her little bottom was still sore from being spanked with the spoon; she could only imagine that this was going to make it a hundred times worse.

Naraku grinned at her and dangled the paddled in front of her face just for the anticipation of what was about to come. He stepped to the side, raised his hand, and sent the paddle flying only hard enough to tap her bottom. Watching her face scrunch up in preparation of the on coming hit was rather enjoyable as was the shocked expression she made when it only tapped her. This was a game for him and he was going to enjoy playing it immensely starting with forcing her to believe that he wasn't going to actually hit her; just constant taps to the ass.

Tears welled up in her eyes when he finally let the paddle fly and smack hard against her bottom; barely nicking her exposed sex. Truly she had no one to blame but herself for being in this mess. She just had to let loose her tongue and get all snippy with him then to make matters worse she ran from him; knowing full well that that would just piss him off worse. She really was a baka!

Naraku's lips pulled up into an evil grin when she screamed around the ball gag and struggled to get away; not that she could go far considering she was hanging there like an apple on a tree. He lifted his arm, lined up his aim, and sent the paddle flying for the third time making sure to hit her tight little pussy and pulling from her a deep throaty scream.

Kagome knew he wasn't going to stop until she did something to please him; but what? What could she do while hanging here like she was? Her watery eyes stared up at the rectangular bar thing then flinched and filled with more tears when the paddle connected with her abused bottom once again. Yet she didn't take her eyes off the bars above her; her little mind was working madly and a plan was slowly forming; one that would most likely cost her dearly but at the moment she would pay the price if only to stop the sting of the paddle hitting her sore little pussy.

Naraku stared at her red burning flesh for a moment before placing his palm against a cheek and squeezing it tightly. It was so hot and tight and utterly beautiful; he just couldn't help himself he had to have a taste. So leaning down he dragged his tongue up her right cheek and across her lower lips before dipping his tongue into her tight core. She tasted better than he imagined she would and couldn't wait to have her sitting on his face while he fucked her with his tongue.

When she gasped and moaned he pulled away from her and ground his teeth together tightly. The bitch was luring him in with her enticing scent and exposure to his eyes. Sure he put her there but damn did she have to be so perfectly delectable? With a growl to himself he raised his arm and laid the paddle across her ass so fast and so hard that when he raised his hand and let loose twice more she was still screaming from the first one.

Kagome looked at him with red swollen tear filled deep brown eyes pleading with him to stop. She tried to lift herself up on the bar but the pain from the spanking seemed to drain her of her strength leaving her to dangle there and suffer each and every hit he dished out.

"Now there is no need to be like that." He purred sadistically as he trailed the handle down the crack of her beaten ass. "The choices you made caused you to be here." He tapped the handle against her burning clit. "Perhaps from this point on you will think about your actions and the consequences of such?"

Kagome nodded her head brokenly and set her chin to her chest in submission.

"Good" He smirked, dropped the paddle to the floor before releasing her ankles from the straps.

Kagome sighed in relief that it was finally over and smiled a small broken smile at him when he removed the ball gag.

He wiped a tear from her eye and turned her to face the other objects in the room. "You know I have put all of these things here for you to play with and enjoy; but you have only taken pleasure from one of them." He stated with a wave of is hand around the room. "All is ask for in return is for you to **obey** me and find enjoyment in them. Do my gifts not please you?"

Kagome turned her head with a sniffle and stared up at him knowing that no matter which way she answered she was lying to someone. "But they hurt." She whispered then wiped the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands.

Naraku snorted at that. "As I have told you before pain and pleasure go hand in hand. You can have one without the other but the intensity is lost." He reached up and trailed the back of his hand down across her wet cheek. "Pain is just pain but when paired with pleasure it takes you to euphoria."

"But it hasn't been equal." She stated with a small glare at her horse.

"Hai; but it is only so because you refuse to find the pleasure and only focus on the pain." He slowly walked her towards her horse, picked up her nipple clips, and lightly trailed them down over her chest before clipping them on. "Look at your horse; it is painful for you to ride it but that is because you are not finding the sinful pleasure it can give you."

Kagome tried to ignore the pain of the clips on her nipples and stared at the long piece of wood. "How am I supposed to find pleasure from it? Nothing about it feels good." She gave one last shuddering breath when her tears finally subsided.

Naraku smirked down at her. "Of course it does." He stated as he pressed himself up against her back and ground his throbbing cock against her burning bottom. He trailed his right fingers down her arm, locked her fingers between his, and pressed her palm against the rounded off corner of the wood. "Imagine…" He whispered next to her ear. "Imagine that it's your lover. Each time you sit on him he is rubbing his hard length against your clit but at the same time he is angry you left him so he must punish you." He forced her fingers to constantly stroke up and down the wood in a gentle caressing manner.

He slipped his other arm around her waist and trailed his fingers down to her clit where he gently began flicking over it. "Close your eyes and imagine him making love to your wet little pussy yet disciplining you for abandoning him." He released her fingers and grinned fiendishly when she continued to stroke the piece of wood. "Think about how lonely he is when you are gone and how all he does is wait for you to come back to him so he can feel you sitting on him feeling the heat of your center and getting a taste of your sweet nectar." He stepped away from her and watched as she raised her other hand and stroked the length of the wood with both hands and eyes closed. "Yet you continue to make him suffer because you refuse to let him love you." He leaned back down next to her ear. "Let him make love to you Kagome."

He grabbed the length of rope from the floor and bound her ankles while she continued to stroke her horse before getting her handcuffs and locking her hands behind her back. "Iie; keep your eyes closed and think about your lover and how bad you want him to touch you, to press his hard length against your pussy, how it will feel inside as your muscles quiver wanting him to fill you."

"I want him to touch me." She whispered in a moan.

"Good" He stated as he picked her up and held her above her horse. "Show me how good he makes you feel."

Kagome gasped when he set her down and the curve of the wood bit into her already sore little clit. She felt Naraku's strong hands glide over her body and lean her back where she grabbed on to the edge of the wood to hold on.

Naraku trailed his fingers down her chest through the valley of her breasts, over her navel, and stopped just above her smashed clit where he gave it a little rub. "Let him make love to you Kagome and show him how much you love him in return." He whispered before he moved to sit in his chair to watch erotic show before him.

Kagome pressed her thighs tightly together and imagined her horse grinding against her showing her how much he loved her. Yet at the same time she was suffering because he was hurting her; it was her own fault though. She deserved the pain he gave her for leaving him for so long, for making him suffer, for not loving him as much as he loved her.

Naraku grinned when she moaned and slightly shifted against her horse. Her scent of pleasure was slowly filling the room and he groaned in bliss. He had finally created the perfect piece of art that attacked all his senses and it was beautiful.

Kagome writhed in pleasure and pain atop her horse and was nearly close to exploding all over him when she was suddenly plucked up into the air. "We're not done." She whimpered.

"Yes you are. You can not have your release yet." He stated as he set her on her feet.

"But why?" She whined.

"Because you don't love him enough." He removed all her bindings and grabbed her by the arm.

"No; I do love him." She whimpered as she struggled to break free of his hold upon her and get back on her horse.

Truly he wanted to laugh at her. Whining that she's in love with a length of wood; it was just too stupid that it was funny. Then again it was also rather erotic at the same time. "Be silent girl; we have other things to attend to at the moment."

Kagome followed behind him with her lip stuck out in a small pout. "Like what?"

"Shopping"

They walked through the living room heading for the hall that led to her bedroom. "Shopping? Shopping for what?"

"Clothes for you." He stated as he made his way to her closet. He pulled it open and scowled. All that was in there were her plain, boring, old clothes and he'd be damned if he was going to be seen with her in public dressed in those clothes. "Come on." He growled as he walked towards the door.

Kagome followed him with brows furrowed. "Now what? Shouldn't I be getting dressed? My clothes are back in my room."

"Iie; they are unsatisfactory." Truly he had to wonder why he even bothered to keep her clothes in the first place. He should have just tossed them in the garbage and set them ablaze.

He entered his room and made for his own closet. He really didn't have anything that would actually fit her but he could improvise maybe. As he stared at his own clothes in his closet he heard a sound that sent a wonderful tingle up his spine; a sound that made his body twitch in all the wrong… or right places.

He turned to look at the girl to see what; exactly, she was doing to make such a noise and found her piled in his bed squirming all over his satin sheets. She looked absolutely stunning with the deep midnight purple sheets tangled about her naked creamy body.

He had to stop looking before he did something really stupid; like join her. He turned back to his clothes. "Girl get out of my bed."

Kagome sat up and stared at his back and put an evil grin on her lips. "Iie" She purred sensuously as she rolled up onto her hands and knees. "Come here baby and let me bite that sexy butt of yours."

Oh was he ever tempted to give her exactly what she wanted or more to the point what she deserved. He turned and looked over his shoulder at her and damn near attacked her. Seeing her all feline-esc on his bed, still tangled up in the sheets, and glowing like an angel; it was all he could do not to crawl into his bed and bend her to his will and body.

Opting for ignoring her he went back to searching out something for her to wear and could come up with nothing that would be suitable. Maybe a tee shirt with belt and sweats.

Kagome pouted when he made no move to come to her; was she really that undesirable to him? No; he had told her he was going to give her what she wanted but she'd have to wait until her tattoo was done. She pressed her lips together in irritation. Stupid Bankotsu; he was taking his damn time in getting it done.

She sighed in annoyance, crawled off the bed, and went to stand next to Naraku who was still staring at his clothing. Kagome stared at all the shirts and pants hanging and decided that as good as Naraku looked in them; she would look ridiculous. Yet it was this or nothing so she reached in, grabbed his red tee shirt, slipped it over her head, and right away decided she didn't like wearing clothes. After so many days of being naked all the time and only wearing a silk robe to go to the studio; the feel of cotton against her skin just didn't feel right.

Naraku looked down at her when she scrunched up her nose. "It is only until we arrive at the store."

Kagome shook her head. "It's not that. It's uncomfortable and I don't like being so covered up."

"You will adjust." He ordered as he watched her grab the edges of the shirt and tie a large knot in the shirt around her waist. Well that covered the top half of her body but she still needed bottoms. However apparently she had already figured out a solution to that problem as well.

Kagome yanked his black tee shirt out of the closet and wrapped it length wise around her hips tying another knot at her right hip and tucking the sleeves in at the top. She then looked up at him. "Well; will this work?"

Naraku arched a brow at her makeshift outfit and nodded. "Let us go." He ordered then made for the door with the small girl right behind him.


	13. Complication

You guys can guess what Naraku's plans are all ya want; you will never get it though and you will have to wait three more days to find out. Heh I'm so evil; that's probably why I love the dark bastard so much. Hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Kagome followed Naraku into the store and blushed lightly at what she saw when she walked in. She truly thought they were going to a clothing store; which in a sense was exactly where they were. They were actually in a lingerie/adult store and everywhere she looked there were sheer lacy things, leather thing, various items with fur and lace, leather and lace, fur and leather, collars and cuffs, chains, videos, and more toys than she could count. "Um…" She blushed deeper as she looked up at Naraku. "Why are we here?"

Naraku smirked down at her before he latched onto her shoulder and led her to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were.

Kagome furrowed her brows when he opened a door to one of the small rooms and inside were several outfits hanging on the hooks inside.

"You will try on everyone of those and show me how they look." He ordered with a small shove against her back.

"But…" She trailed off when she heard a soft voice from behind them.

"Naraku"

Naraku turned to face the girl. "Kanna"

The pale sickly looking girl gave a small bow of her head then looked over at Kagome. "You must be master's new pet."

"Pet? I'm not a pet!" She bit out only to snap her mouth shut when Naraku grabbed her arm tightly and gave her his _'You're going to be sorry for that.'_ glare.

He turned his glare from Kagome to Kanna. "Do you have anything that will keep her tongue behind her teeth?"

Kanna gave him a small nod then quietly turned and walked through the employee doors.

"Sorry" Kagome whispered as she cast her head down.

"Iie" He growled darkly. "Apologizes mean nothing. You will be punished doubt it not."

She tried to shrink away but the firm grip he had on her arm allowed her zero movement. It wasn't long until the Kanna girl returned with what looked like the ball gag he had used on her eariler in her hand. Then when Naraku took it from her she realized it was only similar as half the ball was a ball but the other half was shaped like a penis. As soon as she opened her mouth to question him she found the little rubber penis securely in her mouth with Naraku fastening the strap around her head.

"You take that off and you will regret the day you were born." He hissed in a deep deadly fashion. "Now go and dress yourself in the outfits I have chosen for you."

Kagome dropped her head and did as she was told.

xx

Kagome shook her head as she stood in front of Naraku in the deep purple lace baby doll dress. It wasn't that she didn't like how it look or anything like that; nope the damn thing was itchy beyond belief.

Naraku watched his little pet squirm and try to scratch discretely and stared hard at her. "Iie; I do not like it." He saw in her eyes the relief and gratitude that he wasn't going to make her get it. Yet that wasn't the reason for not picking that one. No; he didn't pick it because it covered too much of her body. He wanted the most scandalous clothes he could find. As much of a pleasure as it was to have her wandering around completely naked; there just wasn't the same thrill as if she were wearing things that gave teasing glimpses of various parts of her body.

Kagome walked back into the dressing room and slipped the nasty purple dress off and put it back on the hanger. She turned to the next outfit which was a deep blue peasant dress… sort of. The top dipped low enough so that her breasts were hanging out and cut up into a V above her abdomen. The bottom was a long skirt that was long in the back but extremely short in the front. So short in fact she could nearly see her womanhood hanging out. Oh she liked this one it made her feel very tawdry but at the same time sexually powerful.

She gave a suck on the little penis gag in her mouth before going out to show Naraku. She walked as sensuously as she could towards her dark overlord-esc bastard and smirked to herself when his eyes widened just a fraction.

Naraku stared at the little vixen before him and nearly drooled all over himself. She looked enticingly delicious and he could have eaten her right on the spot. "Do you like that one?" He smirked when her head bobbed up and down madly. "Very well you may purchase that one. Now go try on the others." He watched her try to smile hugely around the gag then noticed something else she had suddenly taken to doing; causing him to throb even harder in his pants. She was sucking on the gag in her mouth like a pacifier and it was a rather erotic show which gave him an idea. He turned to the sickly looking girl standing next to him and locked stares with her.

Kanna nodded to his silent demand and began wandering though the store picking up various items.

Kagome stepped out of the dressing room and really hoped she had the thing on right as she didn't understand how to put it on. As near as she could tell was that it was just two long lengths of blood red silk so she just tied one around her chest and one around her waist into a skirt and halter top combo and hoped they were right.

Naraku took one look at her and shook his head. She wasn't even close to wearing it correctly. "Iie" He growled as he turned to the pale girl with her arms filled with the items he wanted. "Set those down and show her how to put that on."

"Hai master." Kanna stated with a curt nod then walked towards Kagome.

Kagome gasped when Kanna stripped her of the silk right there where anyone that happened to walk into the store could see her. She watched in the outside mirrors as the Kanna girl removed the top portion of the scarf thing and went about putting it on her correctly.

Kanna put the scarf around the front part of her neck, crossed it in the back, slipped it under her arms, crossed it in the front, pulled it down under her breasts, then tied it off in the back.

Kagome looked at the makeshift top. Never would she have figured that that is how she was supposed to put it on. She then watched as Kanna went to work on the bottom half of the out fit.

She laced the scarf through the sections of the upper scarf under her breasts until the lengths were even, crossed it over her belly, wrapped it around to her back, crossed it again, slipped it down between her legs, pulled the two lengths up; one over each breast, over her shoulders then tied it all together in the back.

Kagome stared at herself and shook her head. There was no way she would remember all of that and quite frankly did not like how she looked. For that matter she looked better the way she had it the first time. She turned to face Naraku and scrunched up her nose with a small shake of the head.

"You will get it." He ordered. "You don't have to wear it just like that but you will wear it as well as the purple length of satin hanging up in there."

Kagome nodded at him then returned to continue trying on clothing.

xx

Hours or so it seemed later Kagome stood in front of Naraku in a little black skirt with a bra that had openings for her nipples to stick out and didn't care what she looked like of if he even like the outfit. She was tired and extremely hungry and just wanted this to be over with.

She looked up at him waiting for him to acknowledge her and make his decision. He had been on the phone for the last ten minutes and looked very displeased and she really hoped that he wouldn't take his anger out on her.

When he finally locked his dark eyes onto her he gave a curt nod then looked over at Kanna. "Dress her so we can leave."

Kanna nodded and walked over to Kagome where she began to remove the clothing from her body.

Kagome just stood there not caring if anyone happened to see her. She was just thrilled that they were finally done and would be leaving soon. She sighed happily when Kanna removed the gag from her mouth and smiled her thanks at her.

The Kanna girl quickly and quietly slipped a garter belt around her waist and handed her the white thigh high tights to put on. When she finally had them on properly with the seam straight down the back; Kanna went about the task of hooking the garter straps to the top of the tights then handed her a pair of underwear.

"Put these on." The pale girl ordered.

Kagome took the white frilly underwear and did as she was told. She kind of like them as they were small and frilly in the back but see through in the front; they made her feel young and dirty all at the same time.

Then she really felt sexy and naughty when she slipped on the short little dress that frilled out from hip to upper thigh; giving the barest glimpse of her womanhood through the lacy underwear, it had no back and tied around her neck. It too was white and had little blue and purple flowers all over it.

Actually it looked like a child's dress yet at the same time with the garters showing and the white tights it was erotic. She moved to sit in the chair when Kanna ordered her to sit and stared at her when she held up a white lacy thing which she ended up putting around her neck. She looked up at Naraku when he hung up his phone and turned to stare at her. "Um… Can we go eat after this?" She questioned with a flinch when Kanna pulled a brush through her wavy hair and hit a tangle.

Naraku gave a small curt nod. "Hai we will pick something up on the way home."

Kagome furrowed her brows then flinched again when the girl pulled a little to tightly on her hair in order to put the flowery hair tie on her hair to hold the right pig tail in place. "Aren't we supposed to meet Bankotsu at the studio in a couple of hours? I would really like to get this thing done."

"Iie" Naraku growled in annoyance. "We will not be going today."

"What? Why not?" She questioned with a jerk of her head to the side when Kanna pulled the rest of her hair up into a tight pig tail on the left side of her head.

He pressed his lips together tightly as he stared at her. "Someone stole his bag and it had the needle in it. He has to make another one to replace it. We will finish your tattoo tomorrow night."

Kagome sighed in defeat. She was really looking forward to it being done today and now she has to wait one more day. "This sucks." She hissed under her breath as she held out her left foot so Kanna could put on her new white, lacy, spike heeled shoes.

He had to agree with her; it did suck as he was looking forward to his plans finally being complete. Yet on the other hand this gave him one more day to play with her and see how much further he could bend her body to his will. Thus far she had been amazingly resilient to the things he had done to her; which meant she would be ready for when it happened.

When Kanna finally finished with getting her ready; she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't decide if she was a little girl trying to look like an adult or an adult trying to look like a little girl. "Are you sure you want me to look like this?" She questioned as she turned to face him.

Naraku walked up to her and handed her a dildo pacifier. "Hai; you look perfect. Now come let us go."

Kagome sighed and followed after him with pacifier in hand; apparently he wanted her to look like a child, it was creepy yet sinfully naughty at the same time.


	14. Interruption

"Sooo… What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Kagome questioned as she carefully ate her noodles; trying not to get her new clothes dirty by spilling sauce on them.

Naraku set his tea cup down and crossed his arms over his chest. "First you will ride your horse then we will go out into the garden and I will decide from there."

Kagome pouted slightly; she was tired of riding her horse, it was the same thing everyday.

Naraku narrowed his eyes slightly. "What displeases you?"

She took a deep breath and worried her bottom lip as she didn't want another punishment like earlier in the day. "It's… well… um… my horse."

"What about it?" He demanded as he leaned towards her slightly.

She cast her eyes down to the table to avoid his hard onyx eyes. "I'm tired of riding it everyday."

"Did you forget what I told you?" He demanded darkly.

Kagome shook her head. "Iie but…"

Naraku pressed his lips firmly together. "You will ride it and I will hear no words saying otherwise." He growled.

She slowly lifted her eyes up to meet his and quickly backpedaled to save her sore ass. "What about a change of scenery then? I'm sick of being stuck in the dark basement so much."

He smirked at that. "Perhaps I can arrange something." He rose to his feet and made for the basement with her following closely behind like a proper little bitch is supposed to.

Once downstairs he grabbed onto her arm and walked her over to her pommel horse only to cast a deadly glare at her when she tried to get away. "I suggest you remain still lest you wish me to use the paddle on that little ass again."

Kagome froze and let him do as he pleased with her in hopes he didn't plan on giving her another spanking.

He bent her over the horse on her belly and cuffed her wrists to the handles. "Where is your pacifier?" He demanded.

Kagome flinched at the sound of his voice. "In the car?" She whispered.

Naraku set his jaw. "Are you asking me or telling me?" He ground out between slightly clenched teeth.

She dropped her head in defeat. "Telling" She whispered.

Naraku ground his teeth together, walked around behind her, flipped her dress up over her back, pulled her underwear down to her thighs and laid his hand across her abused bottom.

Kagome bucked and yelped when the sting of his hand hit her still sore bottom.

"That is for leaving your pacifier in the car." He growled and smacked her ass again. "That is for not speaking properly." He then smacked her ass one more time. "And that is to remind you that everything that you think of doing better end with; will this anger my owner?" He palmed her red cheeks and squeezed them harshly causing her to cry out. "You are my pet and as such everything you do has a price. If you aren't willing to pay it then I suggest you start using that head of yours for more than sitting atop your shoulders. Do you understand me?"

"Hai" She whimpered pitifully with a sniffle. Would it ever end?

"Good" He growled then walked over to the closet, removed the paddle, and set it so the thinnest edge was between her ass cheeks. "Grab it." He ordered and smirked when her butt cheeks squeezed together tightly to hold onto it. "Now you will hold it there until I get back and if it is not where I left it upon my return you will feel it sharply across your tight little ass. Have I made myself clear?"

"Hai" Kagome answered with a strain to her voice.

"We will see." He stated darkly then left the room.

Kagome clenched onto the paddle as hard as she could; determined not to drop it. She was going to make him happy even if it killed her. Plus she really did not want to feel the paddle on her bottom again; she just didn't think she could take it.

xx

Kagome pressed her head against the pommel horse a thin sheet of sweat had broken out on her brow and she was losing her grip. The paddle was dangling by a corner and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold on. "Please hurry." She whimpered.

She didn't bother to look up when she heard the door open; she was just too focused on keeping the paddle from falling to the floor.

Naraku walked up behind her and smirked before he grabbed the paddle. "You have done well." He cooed sadistically.

"I just want to please you." She whispered against the leather of the pommel horse.

"And you have pleased me." He stated with a small tap against her bottom with the paddle.

Kagome smiled in spite of herself and relaxed every muscle in her body.

Naraku put the paddle away then released her and stood her before him. "Now since you have done so well I will grant you a gift. Come."

She pulled up her underwear and took the pacifier from his hand when he held it out to her and followed him out of the basement.

They walked out to the garden and made their way to the large tree in the furthest right corner of the garden. In front was a little sitting area that was shaded by the thick heavy leaves; yet it was late enough in the evening that the shade wasn't needed.

She looked at the little table that had a platter with his tea pot and two cups. "What's going on?"

He moved to stand against her back side and used a hand on her neck to force her to look at the tree.

"My horse." She said with a small smile on her lips and a sudden burning between her legs.

"Hai" He growled in her ear as he moved his hands to her thighs, lightly trailed is fingers up to her hips, and slid her underwear down to her knees. "Would you like to go for a ride on your horse and let him make love to you?"

Kagome stared at the length of wood sticking out of the tree pointing right at her belly and nodded her head. "Will you lift me up?" She asked as she pressed her thighs tightly together in anticipation.

Naraku smiled against her ear. "You must remember you can not reach euphoria. That is for me and me alone. Do you understand?" He felt her nod in response before he spun her around and picked her up by the waist. "Spread those legs open and do not let your underwear fall." He ordered.

"Okay" She agreed as she parted her thighs so he could put her on her horse.

Once he had her seated he plucked the pacifier from her hand and popped it into her mouth. "Grab the branch above your head for support."

Kagome did as she was told then felt his hands on her chest pushing the material open to reveal her breast. She flinched when she felt the nipple clips grab onto her little buds then sighed inwardly when he lifted the skirt part of her dress, tucked it up so that he could see her smashed flesh, and gave her a small rub between the legs.

She closed her eyes, dropped her head back, and reveled in the pleasure and pain of her horse. She was such a naughty girl that the pain her horse was giving her was so well deserved but the feel of the hard wood between her lips like it was rubbing against her preparing for entry made her hot and wet. She sucked hard on the dildo in her mouth and wished it was her owner's cock in her mouth. He was so dark and gorgeous just looking at him made her want to scream to the heavens in pleasure.

She cracked her eyes open and gave him a smoldering glance then moaned in her throat. So bad she wanted to cum all over her horse but knew she could not; that was for her possessor… her master… her dominator. Oh how she hated Bankotsu right now. If it wasn't for him she would be getting her tattoo finished right now and by morning being fulfilled in everyway possible by Naraku.

Naraku watched her as he sipped at his tea; smirking up at her when she cast him the most seductive glance he had ever seen. He trailed his eyes down her tight little body to where her wet pussy was crushed against the hard wood of her horse. He could see her wetness beginning to roll down the sides of the wood and so bad he wanted to lick it up.

She was so beautiful sitting there like that, so perfect, so his. When she ground herself against her horse slightly his spine suddenly went stiff and he was on his feet instantly ripping the girl from her favorite toy.

Kagome looked up at him with glazed over eyes. "What?" She nearly panted around her pacifier.

Naraku removed her nipple clips and quickly covered her back up. "Pull your underwear up girl." He ordered. "And do it quickly."

Kagome snapped out of her haze and did as she was told; and just when had them pulled up she spun to face the house when she heard a deep dangerous voice.

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon the silver being that dared to enter his home and mill about like he owned the place. "Sesshoumaru why are you here?" He growled low in his throat.

Sesshoumaru looked from his dark adversary to the girl and back again. "I have heard you acquired a new toy."

"Hai I have. Although I do not see what concern it is of yours what I do and with whom I do it with."

Sesshoumaru just stared at him before casting his deep ambers back to the girl.

Kagome bristled then moved to stand behind Naraku; locking her fingers tightly into his shirt afraid that this Sesshoumaru person was going to snatch her away at any moment.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru grunted then returned his eyes back to the onyx of his enemy.

"You have seen her now leave my home." Naraku ordered darkly.

Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow. "Now that is no way to treat someone who saved your miserable hide so long ago." He moved to sit down on the chair then waved an elegant hand towards the other chair. "We have a matter that needs discussing and as much as it displeases me to associate with you; in this case it must be done."

Naraku glared down his nose at the way Sesshoumaru acted like he owned the place before he peeled the girl from his back and sat down as well. Once seated he grabbed Kagome by the arm and forced her to sit at his feet and followed that up by stuffing her pacifier into her mouth.

Kagome looked up at him and could clearly see in his eyes that if she were to say one single word about one itty bitty thing she would be in for it. So she sat there as silently as the air and waited.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru." Naraku bit out.

Sesshoumaru just stared a the dark being in silence for a moment before he said anything. "It is concerning your assistant Kanna. It seems that she used…" He then looked down at the girl before casting his eyes back up to Naraku. "her persuasive… **abilities** to force my ward to become a part of her harem."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "And I suppose you wish for me to return her to you."

Deep ambers matched the deadly onyx glare. "I would not be here otherwise." He growled in response.

"Fine" Naraku stated flatly. "I will speak with Kanna and have your precious ward returned to you by tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod but ignored the dismissive tone in his voice. He again looked down at the girl sitting silently at Naraku's feet causing her to shift under his steely gaze. He then looked over to Naraku. "The girl; what talents does she possess."

Naraku ground his teeth together in annoyance. Oh how he loathed the bastard of the west. "She does not possess any talents." He ground out.

Sesshoumaru looked from him, to the girl, over to the tree, then back to Naraku and arched his haughty brow. "It seems that she already has a talent. She will demonstrate." He stated like he was a Kami and all would do as he ordered.

"Iie" Naraku growled. "She is not here to entertain you."

Kagome stared up at the silver being and although he was very attractive in a cold snooty sort of way he could never compare to her Naraku. Naraku was dark, cold, warm, and fit her perfectly; this Sesshoumaru being on the other hand was cold, cocky, and thought he was too good for everyone and everything. She did not like him one bit and was grateful that Naraku wasn't going to make her perform for him. She would have to thank him for that later.


	15. Altercation

Oohh... One more chapter after this and all your questions will be answered. How exciting! Hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Kagome paced liked a caged animal in her room. She stumbled from the spiked heels she wore, cursed them, then kicked them off her feet; sending them flying across the room then returned to her pacing. What was going on? Better yet how long was it going to be until Naraku came back and let her out of her room.

One second he and that Sesshoumaru guy were throwing glare's at each other; the very next Naraku's putting her in her room without a word and locking her in. What the heck was going on between them?

She heard a loud bang then the wall to her room shook madly. She stared at the wall wishing that there was a window for her to look out so she could see what was going on.

xx

Naraku bent over with one hand on his knee and the other press flat against his chest where Sesshoumaru had managed to connect with his fist and crack his sternum and the surrounding ribs.

Sesshoumaru was down on one knee with his left arm dangling and the palm of his right hand on his obviously dislocated shoulder. He spit the blood from his mouth before he rose to his feet. "I will destroy you."

Naraku snorted. "I have heard those same word time and time again and have grown quite tired of them." He stated with a wipe of his brow; removing the trail of blood and sweat.

Sesshoumaru popped his shoulder back into place with nothing more than a grind of his teeth. "Your end will come by my hand." He growled before taking his leave.

"Yes as you have stated many times." He stated flatly as Sesshoumaru walked towards the house. "Yet here I still stand alive and well." He mocked at he entered the back door and made his way down the hall. "You know where the door is; lock it when you prance your sorry ass through it."

Sesshoumaru threw a deadly glare at him but did nothing as he was sore and needed to go and rest for their next bout.

xx

Kagome continued to pace her room; slowly ridding her body of clothes as she went until she was bare ass naked. When the last article was off she sighed in relief; they felt as if they were rubbing her in all the wrong places and giving her a rash.

She heard Naraku walking down the hall, stop at her door, unlock it, and continue on his way. With brows drawn she silently padded to the door and cracked it open to peek out and saw his making his way into his room slightly hunched over.

Her bottom lip made its way in between her teeth as she wondered what she should do. Should she go and see if he was okay or should she stay her feet? Would he punish her if she left her room? Then again maybe he was really hurt and needed her.

She placed a hand to her bare bottom. "I'm sorry in advance if you get spanked." She whispered as she slipped out of her room and made her way down the hall to his bedroom. "Naraku?" She whispered as she pushed his cracked door open.

She spotted him lying on his bed with his left hand on his chest and his right arm draped over his eyes. She tentatively made her way to his bed and kneeled down next to it and with a shaky hand reached out and gently touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Hai" He grunted out without moving.

Kagome stared at him and spotted the dried blood on his hand. "Your hurt." She gasped, jumped to her feet, ran to his bathroom, grabbed the towel, wet it, and quickly made her way back to his side. "Let me see." She ordered and pulled his right arm from his head revealing the cut just above his left eye. "What did that bastard do to you?" She hissed as she dabbed the cut with the towel.

Naraku didn't answer; he just watched her worry all over him.

"Where else are you hurt? Did you kick his ass? He's never coming back here again; is he? Why were you fighting anyway? Who does he think he is coming over here and acting all… all… Kami like? I will kill him if I ever see his snooty face around here again!"

Naraku couldn't take it anymore. "Be silent girl. You are giving me a headache with all your babbling." He grabbed the towel from her hand and flung it to the floor then grunted when the action caused his broken ribs to shift.

"If you weren't already injured I would slap you right now." She bit out.

"You try my patience wench." He hissed. "If you don't bite that tongue you will find yourself bent over your horse with the paddle laid against your ass with no mercy."

Kagome deflated instantly. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Naraku cast her a glare before he returned his arm to his eyes. "You are always sorry but if that were true you wouldn't have done what your sorry for in the first place."

She took a deep breath and wondered what she should do. "Do you need anything?"

"Iie"

She didn't know what to do. Should she return to her room and go to bed, should she stay here with him, should she go punish herself, go for a ride on her horse? She stared down at him, gave herself a nerve steeling sigh, and laid down next to him. She made sure she wasn't close enough to touch him but enough so that she could feel his body heat.

Naraku lifted his arm slightly and glanced at her from the corner of his eye before he returned his arm to his eyes. _'Stupid girl.'_ He snorted mentally.

xx

Naraku grabbed Kagome by the backs of the knees and pushed them until they were touching her shoulders. "Grab your knees and do not let go." He ordered in his dark do not disobey me voice.

Kagome nodded and did as she was told not wanting to anger him.

"Good girl." He cooed as he trailed his fingers down the backs of her thighs. "Now I'm going to fuck you and fuck you hard. If you let go of your legs I will punish you like you've never been punished before." He growled.

She gripped her knees tightly in response causing him to grin wickedly; knowing she was going to let go before he was done with her. He loosened his jeans, pushed them down to his knees, and laid his thick, heavy, long, length against her wet little pussy. "You want my big cock don't you." He smirked.

"Yes… Please…" She begged with a clench of her inner muscles.

He stroked it lightly before he trailed the tip from her wet core to her tight ass. "Where do you want it?" He purred as he continued to stroke her between her two tight holes. "Here?" He pressed the tip into her tight pussy then quickly pulled it out. "Or here?" He trailed it down to her ass and pressed the tip into her tight ring of muscles.

"Both" Kagome panted. "Please fuck me hard in both." She nearly whimpered.

"Iie" He growled and dragged himself up so that his cock was resting on her lips. "Open" He ordered but it was wasted as she already had half of him buried into her hot, wet, cavern. "I'm going to fuck that mouth of yours so hard." He hissed when her teeth lightly grazed along his length and her piercing trailing along the bottom.

He lifted his hips leaving only the tip in and let her tease his slit with the ball of her piercing. Before he could push back into her mouth she dropped her legs so that his knees were on the sides of her head, grabbed his hips and pulled him all the way into her mouth. He was absolutely astonished when she pulled him all the way in causing his length to bend against the curve of her throat. Just for that he wouldn't punish her for disobeying him.

She pushed him back out; pressing her tongue against him all the way, then pulled his hips back down sharply. A deep guttural groan tore from his lips and he took over; pounding himself into her mouth at a fast harsh pace, and she took every thrust willingly. Where did she learn to do such a thing? He had to vaguely wonder but quickly dismissed it when his felt his loins tighten in ready to spill his seed.

With two more thrust he pressed hard and deep against her mouth and shot his hot seed down her awaiting throat. "Good my pet." He growled and ground his hips against her face. "So good." He stated in a husky whisper as he opened his midnight eyes; only to come face to face with his pillow.

It took him a moment to realize that it was all just a dream; a dirty, nasty, torturous dream. He rolled over onto his back and reached for the girl in order to act out his dream only to find she wasn't there.

He sat up and looked around the room and noted she wasn't there then threw his legs over the edge of the bed, rose to his feet, and went in search of his hot little pet. First stop was her bedroom; she wasn't there. Where the hell was she?

He made his way to the living room; not there either. He made his way to the kitchen and she wasn't there. That left the basement and he couldn't imagine why she would be down there unless… He quickly went down the stairs with every intention of punishing her if she was doing what he thought she was doing and when he opened the door the room was dark and no Kagome to be found.

Where the fuck was she? Outside maybe? He made his way back up the stairs and out into the garden and once again she was no where to be seen. Just as he was about to bellow for her; he heard her voice whisper from somewhere out in the garden.

"Naraku"

Her voice sounded hurt and broken and suddenly deep rage began to nip at his chest. "Girl where are you?!"

"Help me"

He walked further out into the garden and glanced around in search for her. "Girl answer me!" He bit out in a deadly growl.

"I'm here…" She whimpered. "Behind the tree."

Naraku walked to the large tree in the corner and found her behind it, upside down, and tied to the tree. "Girl how did you manage this?" He demanded as he untied her.

"I didn't do it." She whimpered when he put her on her feet. She stumbled against him from the sudden change of position and the blood rushing from her head.

"Then who did."

Kagome stared up at him still feeling dizzy. "You did."

He narrowed his midnight eyes upon her. "Do not lie to me girl." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"I'm not." She shuddered. "You dragged me out of the bed last night and bound me to the tree and said that if you weren't done by tonight you were going to kill me." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I don't understand. What did you mean? What is going on?"

Naraku reached over his shoulder and stuck his hand down his shirt feeling for the fading scar and ground his teeth together when he found it completely gone. He grabbed the girl and quickly pulled her into the house. He needed to get the tattoo done and he needed it done now; otherwise she would be dead by sunset. How could he forget what would happen if it wasn't finished within six days.

He grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Bankotsu's number. When the boy finally answered he growled into the phone. "Do you have the needle done?" He nearly crushed the phone in his hand when the answer was _'no'_. "When will it be done?" He bit out darkly.

"I should have it done by later tonight."

"Unacceptable." He hissed.

"I'm sorry but that's the soonest I can have it done. It will take all day today for me to shape it so that it's sharp and fits the handle properly then I have to cure it for about eight to ten hours."

Naraku slammed the phone down breaking it into two under the force of his rage. He was going to have to finish it himself; which could seriously be hazardous to both of them, but it was a risk he was going to have to take. Besides it was just the two front legs that needed to be completed which took the risk severely down.

He looked at the pale girl standing silently behind him and grabbed her by the neck. He squeezed tightly and wrapped his other arm around her to hold her still against her struggles. "Shh… I am not going to kill you." He whispered in her ear just before she fell unconscious.

He released his hold upon her neck, carried her to his room, laid her face up on his bed, and with an annoyed sigh went to work on finishing her tattoo.


	16. Regeneration

Okay all ya freaks; here's the final chapter to this story and the one that answers all the _'What the heck is he doing?'_ questions. Finally if any of you are true pervs and want to see what Kagome looks like riding her horsey I have a pic up on my deviantart account; do a search for ronlyn and I'm sure you will find me.

Well I guess that's it. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Kagome stared into the dark fog looking for the familiar red eyes that were always there with her. "Where are you?" She whispered as she turned a circle straining her eyes against the darkness.

_'He will be here soon.'_

Kagome jerked her head around towards the voice. "You."

_'Hai'_ The voice whispered in response.

"Who are you?!" Kagome demanded in a dark voice; sounding a lot like Naraku.

_'As I have told you before; I am you.'_

Kagome narrowed her dark browns. "Iie; I am me."

_'As am I.'_

"Stop talking in riddles!" She bit out. "What is going on!"

_'When the time comes you will know.'_

There was a long pause then the voice sounded around her again.

_'He comes for us.'_

Kagome spun around and in the distance she could see the red eyes coming towards her. "Who is he?" She whispered as she stared longingly at the red eyes.

She was received with nothing but silence and with a blink of her eyes the crimson orbs were right before her with the prickily things caressing her skin. She closed her eyes and moaned when the prickily things trailed down to the apex of her thighs and caressed her burning clit. "Yes" She whispered and opened her eyes only to see the crimson orbs moving around behind her.

She suddenly felt the skin on her back stretch until it felt like it was going to rip apart; and just when she thought her skin had reached its limits before tearing; she felt a weight on her back. Looking down at her body; she stared wide eyed when her tattoo came to life and began moving.

Her shock quickly gave way to intense pleasure as the curled edges of the legs over her shoulder wrapped around her nipples and something long, jelly-esc, and rolling filled her core; going as deep as possible.

A deep voice that she knew all too well echoed in her ears. _'See; it is making love to you. Is it not beautiful; the bestiality and the sinful nature of it?'_ He was talking about her spider tattoo which was now real and making love to her.

She reached a hand around behind her and placed her hand on the thorax of her spider lover and began rubbing it. "Yes" She moaned deeply. "That feels so good." She arched her back against the her creepy lover and clenched her inner muscles tightly around the jelly like length rolling within her body.

The legs around her abdomen tightened and the legs molesting her nipples squeezed the little nubs tighter drawing her ever closer to her orgasm. She felt the spider's cock grow and expand as its seed shot down its length bringing her to euphoria. "Oh Kami!" She cried out with her head thrown back.

xx

Naraku watched his little pet writhe and moan in pleasure until she arched her back off the bed and cried out her release. His lips pulled into an evil grin as the ink of her tattoo faded until it disappeared completely. Although the tattoo was gone; by no means was the spider gone. It still resided within her and would do so until he deemed it necessary to pull it back into his own body. Which would be when her body was old and she could no longer please him.

He maintained his watch over her through the day as she went through her regeneration until her eyes opened and stared up at him. When she smiled and held her arms open to him in invitation; he stood up, stripped down, and came down atop her; pressing his lips to hers and plundering her hot mouth.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck to her firm breasts; suckling on one nipple and toying with the other. Her fingers tangled in his hair with nails scraping across his scalp and pulled a deep groan from him. He couldn't wait to make love to her wet center with his tongue; he had waited so long for this moment that he couldn't wait a second longer.

Kagome gasped, arched her head back then moaned when his tongue thrust hard and fast into her wet little pussy. She felt as if she had been waiting an eternity for this moment to come and she nearly exploded all over him right at the moment. "Kami Naraku." She purred and writhed against him.

Naraku grinned inwardly and continued to thrust his tongue into her tight cavern and caress her quivering walls. "Cum for me." He growled. "Now."

And she did just that. She arched up off the bed, fisted her hands tightly into the sheets, and practically screamed in pleasure as she fed his questing tongue.

Naraku closed his eyes and groaned when her essence coated his tongue. She was so sweet and so divine and well worth the wait. He continued to lap at her wetness until she was writhing in pleasure against his mouth again; and as tempted as he was to continue to feast upon her, his throbbing cock needed attention as well.

He slowly climbed up her body and gave her a taste of herself by forcefully thrusting his tongue deep into her wet hot mouth.

Kagome could feel his heavy length rubbing against her clit and lifted her hips in an attempt to get him inside her. When that didn't work; she tangled her fingers in his hair, jerked his head back, and glared deadly at him. "Fuck me hard and do it now!" She hissed darkly.

His lips pulled up into a smirk as he stared down at her. "Hai" He growled. "I will make you scream my name like a bitch in heat." With that he lined up and thrust fast and hard into her wet pussy.

Kagome arched and moaned deeply when he hit the most deepest part of her. It was so painful that she could do nothing but cry out in pleasure. "Harder!" She demanded.

Naraku hooked her left leg over his right shoulder lifted up and began pounding into her like a jackhammer; fast and hard. She was so tight around him it was taking all he had not to shoot his seed deep into her belly right then and there.

"I'm going to cum!" Kagome cried out, dug the dull nails of her fingers sharply into his forearms, and tried to thrust up against him. "Oh Gods; give it to me!"

"Hai" He grunted and released his demon speed upon her. "Fucking cum hard for me!" He hissed out against her tight rippling inner muscles.

She couldn't do it any more. So bad she wanted to hold out against him but couldn't. His name tore from her lips as she tightened against him and spilled herself all over his hard length.

Naraku followed suite and pressed as hard and as deep as he could into her as his seed shot like a bullet into her womb.

When he the last of his seed finally shot out of his body he slid down, released her leg and collapsed; with his head resting on her flat belly. He felt her fingers lightly stroke his head as she panted and slowly relaxed.

"I love you." She whispered as her lids fell heavy.

"Hai" He responded and closed his eyes as well.

xx

Kagome stretched languidly; causing the deep purple satin sheets to glide around her used and abused body. She reached out a blind hand searching for the mass of muscle that should have been lying next to her and found nothing. Her eyes snapped open and looked around the dark room. Not seeing him there she stretched one more time before she climbed out of the bed, slipped his black silk robe on, and went in search of him.

When she came to the kitchen she found him; sitting at the table in nothing but his black sleeping pants, a quickly cooling cup of tea in front of him, and staring blankly across the room. With brows furrowed slightly she made her way over to him. "Naraku? Are you okay?" She whispered softly.

Naraku turned to look at her, slipped his arms around her, and pressed his cheek against her chest as he held her close. "Iie"

Kagome stoked her fingers through his silky hair. "What is upsetting you?"

Naraku sighed a slow deep sigh before he said anything. "For so long I have searched for you and now that I have found you; its only a matter of time before you leave me again. Then I will have to begin my search anew and it's getting harder and harder to find you as the years go by and I fear that one day I never will."

Kagome kneeled down in front of him and palmed his cheek. "Oh honey; you will always find me and if you don't I will find you. That is the bond a mother shares with her son."

Naraku nodded slightly in agreement but wasn't entirely convinced. He stared into her deep onyx; just like his own, and could see her strong belief in her own words. Yet that didn't make him happy in the least. In just a mere twenty, thirty years or so she would be gone and he would have to begin his search all over again.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Perhaps it will make you happy to know that your father and I have a gift for you." She said as she dropped her hand from his cheek and grabbed his much larger hand in both hers.

"Father is going to give me a gift?" He snorted.

Kagome pressed her lips into a firm line. "Son I know you are still angry at him for what he did to us all those many years ago; but he has released his anger as should you."

Naraku sighed and nodded. "What is this gift?"

"Your father has grown tired of the struggle between the two of you and will not be returning to you once my time is up."

His eyes went wide and his teeth ground together. "Iie. I do not want it." He growled. "If he does not return to me I can not bring you back."

"You did not let me finish." She bit out in her motherly tone. "Now; I must ask you. The girl Kagome that belongs to this body; you have grown fond of her, have you not?"

Naraku stared into the eyes of his mother and nodded slightly.

"Good" She smiled. "Your father currently holds the part of my soul that is her and will return her to this body when our time together comes to an end. He has agreed to allow me to return to you for three years every ten years through this body. However in order to for this to happen I must return to your father in one week. He will release the girl's soul back to this body and you must take her to mate to bind her to you and keep her life span with yours."

Naraku stared at her as her words worked through his mind. He was to lose his mother in a week and not see her for ten years but he wouldn't have to go in search for her as she would always be within the body of Kagome. He actually liked the Kagome girl as she was a little quirky, innocent, and more than well broke into his little fetishes. "Will father return to me to bring you back?'

His mother smiled up at him. "Iie. He has the power to pull her back to allow me to come to you. So he will remain in this body." Her deep black eyes glinted. "Do you accept our gift?"

Naraku nodded his head with a small smile on his lips. He reached down and palmed her cheek. "Why has father allowed me this?"

She leaned into the large hand on her cheek and nuzzled it. "You are his son and he does love you. He just wants you to be happy; as do I."

"I accept." He whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her; invading her hot mouth with his tongue. His father did love him and had just given him the best gift ever. He was going to get to be with the woman he loved more than his own life and never have to go in search of her again. He was truly a very lucky kumo.

He wrapped his arms around her soft body and lifted her into his lap and pushed the robe off her shoulders before he broke the kiss and stared into her dark eyes. "Father likes Kagome; doesn't he."

His mother smiled hugely at him. "Hai he does. She is the truest form of me out of all my reincarnations but has that sick innocence about her that drives him mad. He wants to dirty her up a little."

Naraku smirked at her. "How about I dirty you up a little as well." He growled huskily as he pulled his hard length free.

"Hai" She whispered and arched her head back when his fingers found her clit.

He leaned in and latched onto a nipple and pressed himself into her tight anal cavity; pulling from her a small hiss. He kissed his way up to her ear and nipped at the base. "I am going to have you in every way possible this week and teach you a few of the things I enjoy above all others." With that he began bouncing her hard and fast in his lap; never giving her a second to respond.

Today was the best day of his life and in the coming years it was only going to get better. His mother was here with him and would always be even if her soul wasn't in the forefront; she would always be there for him. Then he would have Kagome while his mother was with his father; the little vixen that fit him so well. She was a perfect mixture of obedient like her former reincarnation Rin that annoyed him with all her yes master and no master crap and disobedient like Kikyo from so many centuries ago with her I'm going to kill you and don't tell me what to do smart mouth.

As he watched his mother's face contort in pleasure he grinned a genuine grin that was only ever for his mother. _'Thank you father.'_ He silently whispered in his mind. _Thank you for finally giving me everything I ever wanted.'_ His eyes then fell closed as he pounded hard and deep into his mother's tight little body.


End file.
